Slow Dancing In A Burning TV
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "When two childhood friends find themselves in the midst of a murder investigation, falling in love should be the least of their worries." — OC/Rise, Naoto/OC, Chie/Yukiko. Co-written with SuperNova23. - IMPORTANT NOTE IN LATEST CHAPTER!
1. Yasoinaba

**Friday, 7/8/11**

I roll up my window, and look outside. Vast fields of corn, spread as far as the eye can see; reds, oranges, and yellow hues paint the sky, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft roaring of the car's engine. Overall, it was peaceful, _quiet_, and whenever we did pass by someone on the dirt road, they'd politely wave at me. I don't wave back. I pull my head back in, and cross my arms over my chest.

Yasoinaba, population: 1096. This was the place I had been condemned to, the hell I'd have to endure for god knows how long... Until I can win back my father's love, I guess. I turn the knob on the radio, and search through songs, anything to drown the poisonous thoughts running through my mind. My grandmother, Hanari, has both hands on the steering wheel, and whenever I meet her gaze, she shoots me a comforting smile. I force one back.

"It won't be so bad, dear," She starts, but I'm not really paying attention. I'm staring down at the balled-up fists in my lap, listening to the song that was playing, which now was slowly fading to it's end. "You'll be helping me out on the farm from time to time, but for the most part, you'll be attending the high school nearby."

My name's Erin Suzuki—Rin for short—and had been living in the city for most of my life. I had gotten so used to the blaring city lights, crowded streets, and exhaust fume smells that I feel it's permeated into my skin. I can still breathe it all in when I inhale. I'm still thinking, _hoping_ that this is some sort of nightmare, and I'll wake up, but everytime I pinch myself, I'm still surrounded by a lush country side.

It takes us about 10 more minutes to roll up the truck at the Floodplains. I slip my backpack back on, and shut the door behind me. The house is much smaller than the one I grew up in, back in Iwatodai—it was obviously suited for one person. My grandmother was always independent, and enjoyed doing things that weren't considered feminine. She had been married at one point, but it didn't last; said it wasn't for her—and feels even smaller when I walk in. She gives me a quick tour of the house. There's an upstairs, with two bedrooms, one bath. Downstairs there's a small bar area, the kitchen, a dining room, and a living room.

The bedroom upstairs was going to be mine for the next year, and when I asked her where she slept, she only laughed, and gave me an eye-crinkling smile, that reminds me of just how old she really was. Apparently, she slept on the couch... Better for her back, she said.

I walk upstairs, and quietly begin to unpack my things. I had never been very materialistic, and for the most part, I had only packed the necessities. Once that's done, I'm sitting on the edge of the freshly made-up bed, grey eyes drawn back out the window. I can feel tears running down my cheek, but I brush them off, and force everything down.

I have one sister, a twin sister named Airi. Me, and anyone who had eyes could tell that she was the perfect daughter, the _better_ daughter. You could talk to her for 5 minutes, and see her brilliance. Talking to me for 5 minutes would just run you in circles. I'm not as confident as she is, nor am I as intelligent, and that had become apparent at a very early age, maybe when I was 6. I can't really remember much; subconsciously, I think I surpressed that part of my memory, my childhood. When I think back, all I can see are smudged faces, too blurred to make out, and angry voices.

Worthless, pathetic... These words are not new to me. My father's probably said more to me, worst, but as of right now, I can't remember it. I make one mistake, and I'm thrown out, out in the middle of nowhere, in a town so small that's it not even on most maps. Of course I'm grateful that my grandmother took me in... But...

It still _hurts._

* * *

**Monday, 7/11/11**

It's my first day of school, and I'm fidgeting uncomfortably in the sleek metal chair in the office, constantly smoothing out my skirt because it's way too small, and even wearing the black pantyhose underneath still leaves me feeling _naked_. A woman—my homeroom teacher, most likely—is shifting through my file, which wasn't exactly clean (I catch the subtle, disapproving stare she's giving me). I had a pretty bad reputation, lackluster grades, and had been in detention a few too many times. Her perfume's way too strong, and I feel like I'm suffocating in the already small room. She's wearing a light pink v-neck, that emphasizes her already ample chest, and I'm not sure where to look at when she speaks to me.

"Erin Suzuki, yes?" I nod. "I'm Noriko Kashiwagi, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year." She speaks in a slow, sultry voice, and I sink further into my seat. My stomach's tying itself into knots.

"I-I see... Um, where is that, exactly?"

"It's classroom 2-2. I'm on my way there now, so I'll go with you~" I flash her a small smile, and follow her out of the office, upstairs, and into the classroom. When we walk in, all the students shuffle, and take their seats, and a certain boy with light brown hair, and headphones around his neck catches my eye. I blush slightly, and stand meekly beside Ms. Kashiwagi.

After a brief introduction, I'm ironically placed beside the boy I noticed, and he gives me the prettiest smile I've ever seen. "Hey there~! I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya."

I smile, and shake the extended hand he's thrusted towards me. His hand is warm in mine, and I inwardly whine when he withdraws it, "It's nice to meet you too, Yosuke-kun!"

* * *

It's been a few weeks since that day. And I've changed; I'm not as weak, and fragile, but I'm still tripping over things that aren't there, and I still get lost trying to find my class. Yosuke-kun's been a real sweetheart, has helped me out so much since I've gotten here, and I wish there was some way I could return his kindness... But I can't think of anything.

I'm part-timing at the local supermarkert in town, and we've grown even closer since his dad's the store manager. I'm aware of the rumors of us dating circulating in school ("Two losers in love!"), but I pay no mind to them. We were friends, best friends even, and although the thought of dating him sounded _incredible_, I knew he wasn't ready to jump headfirst into a relationship.

So I'll do what I do best, and wait for him.

* * *

**Saturday, 8/27/11**

"Riiiin-chaaaaan?! Helllllllo?!" A young girl with bouncy, redish-brown pigtails elbows my side, and my thoughts are derailed, and abandoned. "Geez, did you fall asleep?"

Did I? I rub my head, but I can't remember what I had been thinking about... I smile sheepishly at the people around the table, and apologize.

There are 7 of us, not including me, and we make up a group called, "The Investigation Team." Our goal is to solve the recent murder cases in town, using the power known as _Persona_, our inner selves.

Yu-kun is our leader. He has silver, bowl-cut hair with bangs swept to the side, and matching eyes. He's usually quiet, but when he does speak, it always clears up any doubt that any of us might have had. He's really mature for his age, and a lot of people look up to him.

Yosuke-kun's sort of his "right-hand man." His hair is a light brown, almost orange color, and he has dark brown eyes. Typically, he's the optimistic one, always there to cheer us up, and lighten up the mood, but he can be serious when he wants to be.

Chie-chan... Truthfully, I didn't pay much attention to her. It's not that I don't get along with her, it's just that we don't have much in common, so whenever we do speak, it feels _forced_. Her hair is a light brown color, and is cut short. Her eyes are brown as well, and it's rare to not find her smiling.

Yuki-chan's her best friend. We've had a few conversations before, and I consider her more than acquaintance, but less than a friend (if that makes sense). Her hair is an ebony-color, and falls down her back in waves; she keeps it in place with a red headband, and she has dark colored eyes.

Ted-kun's something differently entirely. A bear trying to find out who he is, but has recently... _Somehow_... Created a human form. In that form, he has brilliant, big blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. He constantly tries flirting with me and the other girls, but has a soft spot... Somewhere.

Kanji-kun... I didn't get along with him. I think he's just a punk; he sees me as this weak little girl that can't defend herself. I don't find it hard to socialize with the others, but for some reason, I just can't find myself connecting to him. He has slicked back blonde hair, and dark grey eyes.

Finally, there's Rise-chan. A former idol, and also a good friend of mine. She teases us a lot, but she actually has her own share of insecurities, just like everyone else. The ends of her hair are curly, and she ties it back in a pig-tail fashion. She has round brown colored eyes.

And among them all, I feel like I'm the least impressive. I don't have too many positive traits, and I can't say that I can sew together a stuffed animal, sing for thousands, or even bend in ways not humanly possible. I'm just Rin; brown, curly hair, and grey eyes.

We were sitting at the foodcourt of Junes, our base of operations, under a large umbrella, throwing ideas at each other. Someone had recently showed up on the Midnight Channel—the sort of "show" we used to track who the next potential murder victim would be—and we were trying to figure out who it was.

"Any ideas, guys?" Chie-chan looked between the group of us, and I hummed lightly in thought. It was a boy, that much was for sure... For some reason, I felt like I had _known _him from somewhere...


	2. Summer Festival

**I do not own Persona or the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

**Saturday, 8/20/11**

Fields. Nothing, but fields of crops and blue sky. He stretched as he woke up on the mostly empty train. His suitcase was at his feet while his violin case was set on the seat next to him. He sighed as the announcer on the train called out, "We will soon be arriving in Yasogami Terminal. All passengers bound for Inaba City or Yasoinaba Station, please go to the other side of the platform." He sighed again. This was his cue to get ready to leave.

It was early in the morning, so he was unsurprised when the platform was nearly deserted. He pulled his suitcase behind him and tucked his violin under his arm. He reached into his pocket and got out the printout map leading to his place of residence for the next week; It was about half an hour to the Amagi Inn, where he would be residing.

When he arrived in front of the building, he looked over it. It was old, clearly a traditional landmark in this sleepy little town, and was supposed to have fabulous hot springs. He walked in after looking over the building.

The inside was also rather elaborate and had years of history. However, it didn't interest him enough to ask. He simply made his way to the front desk. "Excuse me. I have a reservation."

The woman at the front desk looked up. "And your name sir?

He kept his poker face. "Suzaku Todoh."

She nodded. "Of course! Here's your room key!"

He nodded and took the room key, declining the offer for help with his bags. On his way upstairs, he caught the smell of something burning from the kitchen. Clearly, they were training a new chef, but at least the poor cook was trying. As he went upstairs, he took a look to see what exactly was happening in the kitchen. He saw a black-haired girl in red scraping something not resembling food out of a pan into the trash. He caught her eye and saw her smile towards him while he headed to drop off his bags. Later today was the Summer Festival, since he had seen a few advertisements, and today was the date of the Summer Festival in many other cities.

* * *

Suzaku had pulled on a fresh dress shirt and clean pants. After all, he had to look presentable to go out. After combing his blonde hair, he headed out to see the festival. Once he got there, he sighed. It was rather empty, furthering his belief that Inaba was a dull and sleepy town. His hopes of seeing anything interesting evaporated, since the local serial murderer had been caught almost a month ago. He watched as a firework went off, illuminating the sky for a brief moment before vanishing.

Deciding to look at the various stalls, one person called him over. "Hey young man! Over here!"

Suzaku looked around. Seeing no one else, he asked "Yes?"

The man smiled, "Why not play my game. Everyone's a winner at my booth!"

Suzaku seriously doubted this, but paid the man and drew a ball from the bag. Showing the man the ball, he smiled. "Congratulations! Lady luck must be on your side today!" He grabbed a small plush doll of a grinning snowman with a blue cap. He smiled and took the doll

He looked at the plush doll. It was cute, but he really had no use for it. A souvenir, perhaps? He tucked it under his shoulder as he walked around, looking for something to do. While not paying attention, he bumped into someone else, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

He looked and saw a brunette in a blue yukata, and quickly stood up, dusting himself off. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Are you alright?" He extended a hand to her.

The girl took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "N-no it was my fault! I'm sorry!" She seemed to be staring at him. "Wow… Your eyes. They're _beautiful_."

This startled him. This girl, while about his age, was a total stranger. He focused on not breaking his composure. "Thank you, Miss…?" He left the pause to hang as a prompt for her name, hoping she got it.

She seemed to, as she dusted herself off. "Sorry!" What she was apologizing for was a mystery; there was truly no need in his eyes to apologize. "My name's Erin Suzuki. And you are…?" She asked him.

He could've sworn he saw a tinge of pink on her face. "Suzaku Todoh." He took a look around. It was getting dark, and all the lamps added a charm to the area. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it Suzuki-san?"

She cringed at that. Was she hurt? But she smiled again, though it seemed forced. "Oh, you don't have to be so formal. Just Rin-chan's fine!" She said happily. "And yes, it is."

He turned to give her a quizzical look. "I'm a total stranger, and yet you treat me like a close friend?" He seemed to be lost in thought about her outlook on life. "You're certainly strange, Suzuki-san."

Her smile evaporated now. "Sorry, I just don't like when people address me by my last name…" Either she was foreign, or she had some family issues. "It was nice meeting you, Suzaku-kun."

Before she could leave, he called her back. "Suz- ...Erin-san, wait a moment!" She turned around to see what was up. "I won this earlier, and I want you to have it." He said. He could finally discard this plush paperweight and make her happy at the same time. It was a win for both.

She accepted it, but asked, "But why give me this?"

He gave her a simple explanation. "I had won it, but figured it would look better in the hands of a lovely young woman like yourself." A partial lie; he just didn't really want it. Though she _was_ pretty…

This time, her cheeks turned red for sure. "Well, aren't you smooth?" She said, her smile returning. "Anyway, um... Thanks. Are you alone?"

He nodded. "I am. The main reason I'm here is for a two-day music contest in Okina."

"So, I'm guessing this is your last night in Inaba?"

He replied in the negative. "My parents booked me a room in the Amagi Inn for nine days. After that, I'll be returning home." They said a week in the country would do him good, and he wouldn't have any stress living out here for a short time. "From what they told me, it was nicer than any of the other hotels nearby."

"Parents… Right." Her eyes glazed over, so she was either from overseas, and reminiscing, or she had family issues. Whatever the case, she shrugged it off rather quickly. "Anyway, do you… want to walk around with me? I'd like to get to know you more, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I don't mind." He said, and they walked around in the twilight, playing a few games, and he bought her some candy floss. After a while, the festival was winding down, so he told her, "If you would like to talk more, I should be at the inn, but I may be at the local shrine."

She had returned to the cheery demeanor she had all night, "I'd like that." She looked distracted, and some voices, a group of other people their age, were calling her.

"Are those your friends? I really shouldn't keep you." He said, walking away. She moved to stop him, but stopped herself.

"R-Right. I'll see you again?"

He nodded to her. "If you see me, feel free to say hello, Erin-san." As he walked away, he had to pass Erin's group of friends. In passing, he heard snippets of their conversation. One girl was squealing over how 'cute' Erin's new friend was, leading to him becoming the center of their discussion for the moment. As he was almost out of earshot, he heard one voice say, "Oh, him? He checked into the inn today. I hear his father's some big general." At the mention of his father, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. And this night had almost made him forget about him.

* * *

**Thursday, 8/25/11**

Suzaku sat with his violin as one of the finalists of the musical contest. He had scored in the top three on the first day, and was waiting tensely. He had been playing violin since he was young, but these other competitors were better than he had expected. Eventually he was called up for his performance, where he began to play.

His selected piece was _Melodia, _composed by Béla Bartók, an Hungarian composer. Suzaku had loved this piece since he was little, but he could never explain why. He poured his entire soul into the music, and while he played, he felt lighter. It was as if the music lifted him out of this world, and there was nothing else. However, after four minutes, the song ended, and he was brought back to earth.

Once the judges finished their discussions, Suzaku was announced the winner, by a narrow margin, but he had the most passion in his music. Once the ceremony was over, the local news crew was present. Fine. Suzaku didn't mind answering a few questions.

"Mr Todoh-"

"Please. Call me Suzaku."

"Alright, Suzaku," The interviewer restarted, "How does winning this contest feel"

"Well, I was a bit worried about winning, considering I only placed third yesterday. However, today I decided to play my favorite song that I know."

There were a few other questions, like how he felt about Inaba, and then the interview winded down. Soon enough, the interviewer asked, "Just one last question: What does your father think about this?"

Suzaku froze, and his voice picked up an icy tone. "How is that related?"

"Could you please answer the-"

He glared at the reporter. "My father, regardless of his position, is not me. I play music and go to contests because I want to. Interview over."

And with that, he walked off into the train back to Inaba.

* * *

**Sunday, 8/28/11**

Suzaku was ready to leave, his bags freshly packed. He really had a much more enjoyable time then he planned. He had spoken to Erin more, along with a few of her friends, especially Yukiko, who turned out to be the heiress to the inn, and had been the girl burning the food when he arrived. He had spent time at the shrine with the fox who lived there. He liked animals, so the small fox was nice surprise. The hot springs at the Inn were clearly under-valued by what he read online, since he had never felt better.

He heard the rain outside, and hoped it would let up by tomorrow so it would be sunny on his last day. Sitting in the lounge, he heard the door open and one of the employees talking to someone at the door. She then came and spoke to him. "Mr Todoh, a package arrived for you."

Surprising, but not unheard of. He nodded. "Alright. I'll sign for it." He walked to the door, and stepped outside, since there was an awning that shielded him from the rain. He signed his name to receive the package, but then felt a blow to his head, and the world went black.

* * *

**Written by SuperNova23**

**For those who want to listen to the song: www . you tube watch?v = nJNwdGqjQuw (Without the spaces)**


	3. Bomb Factory

**You can tell I wrote this chapter just because of the long-ass author's note at the end! 8D Ahchacha enjoy? I don't own anything?**

* * *

Yu draws back the curtains to the window, and his steely, silver eyes scrutinize the weather outside; dreary shades of grey and black streak the sky, and lightning briefly illuminates it, before fading away against it.

It was raining...

All the requirements were met for the Midnight Channel.

Closing the shades, and taking his usual seat in front of the TV, he glances over at the clock mounted to the wall. 2 minutes to midnight... Would something appear? He hoped not anyway... And he grips the soft, cotton fabric of his pant legs a little too tightly—so tightly, his knuckles start to turn white—and a breath he didn't even know he was holding is released when the TV flickers to life, much to his horror.

No matter how many times he sat down to watch this, he still couldn't feign his consternation.

A boy around his age is onscreen, wearing a forest green military uniform. Platinum blonde hair can be seen sticking haphazardly out from underneath a round helmet, and his eyes are glowing a brilliant shade of gold as he lets out a haunty laugh. **"Hello world~! I'm glad you're all here to witness my crowning achievement! I will make an explosion so powerful, **_**everyone**_** will remember me, Suzaku Todoh! Be sure to come out and watch the fireworks!"**

With that, the show ends, and the room is once again devoid of sound, save for the rain pounding against the window, located behind him. He nearly jumps out of his skin when his phone begins to ring in his pocket, and with a speed he didn't know he possessed, he flips it open, and presses it to his ear. Yosuke _always_ called him after an airing of the Midnight Channel; it was like their unspoken ritual, but Yu would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised to hear a softer, more shrill voice on the other end.

"Hello?" He asked, and the person gave out a long sigh, like they were relieved to hear that it was him who picked up.

He recognized who it was almost instantly... It was Erin, the girl they had saved only a month ago. He could tell she was nervous, by the way she was breathing into the phone, quiet, but loud enough as it reached his ear. That's right, this would be her first time watching the Midnight Channel for herself... She had a right to be.

"H-Hey, Leader-kun!" She tried to keep her voice even, steady, but there was this anxiety gnawing at her insides that she couldn't quite hide, especially from _him_. He could read her, and anyone else like a book... It was one of his many bewitching qualities that drew so many people to him. With a shaky laugh, she adds, "...You, uh, saw what was on, right...?" She knew, and he knew that they had both seen it, but she wasn't sure what else there was to say. It was a good conversation starter, she thinks.

He starts to nod, but catches himself—realizes she can't see it—and instead replies with, "Yes, I saw it. That's the boy you met at the Festival, right?"

"Yeah..." Erin runs a hand roughly through her light brown locks, and his eyes widen slightly at the string of curses that leaves her mouth afterwards. She wasn't exactly the epitome of innocence, but amongst the other girls, she might've been the least outspoken; however, that _didn't _mean she didn't let something slip out every now and again. "Dammit, if I had known... I-I would've warned him, or something!"

Yu wants to say something to calm her nerves, to reassure her, but unlike most times, words fail him. He settles with stating the obvious, "Calm down. Let's all meet at HQ tomorrow morning, alright? We'll save him like everyone else!"

She's quiet for a moment, pauses, and he catches the unknown in her voice, the _hesitation_. But it takes her only seconds to catch herself, and return to her usual, optimistic demeanor. She laughs, but they both know it's forced. Neither point this out, "Got it!" She gradually smiles against the phone, feeling a little lighter than she had before she called, and sighing, appeased, despite the fact that he can't tell by the tone in her voice, "Goodnight, Leader-kun."

"Goodnight, Rin-chan." Yu hangs up the phone, and pushes it back down into his pocket. It's getting late, so he decides it'd be best to get some sleep for night, and plan out their next move tomorrow after school.

* * *

**Monday, 8/29/11**

They meet up at their usual place, under the usual, shaded table. The only one missing from their small is group is Rise, who was already inside the TV world, using her Persona, Himiko, to search for Suzaku. Chie—along with everyone else—is staring at Yu, brown eyes reflecting their usual intensity as she punches her open hand.

"What's the plan today, Yu-kun?"

"Same as always. Once Rise-chan finds him, we'll hopefully get him out before the Shadow gets to him."

The ebony-haired girl sitting beside him purses out her lower lip, and stares down at the hands folded neatly, _elegantly_ in her lap. Her voice is barely above a whisper, as she begins, to no one in particular, "I-I'm a little worried, to be honest..."

Across from her, Yosuke arches a neat, brown eyebrow, "What about, Yukiko-san?"

"Well, the school trip's coming up... Wh-what if we don't have enough time to save him?"

Erin swats the air repeatedly with her hand. A laugh bubbles up her throat, warm and effortless, as she flashes Yukiko a reassuring smile, "C-C'mon, Yuki-chan! We have to stay positive, right...?" She looks to Yu hopefully, who nods his simple, knowing nod that usually eased the tension looming in the air more than he'd ever know.

"We'll have time. We had just as much time to save Rin-chan before exams, and we were fine." They only had a week to save her, and every second counted when they had to balance her rescue along with studying for their midterms. Luckily, her dungeon had been much_ smaller _compared to the other ones they had explored previously, so they had just enough time. The group seems to nod in unison at this, and the orange-colored fox underneath the table yips, and wags her tail—thumping, and slapping it happily against the ground under their feet—as if she understood what they were talking about. Yu lets a rare, ghost of a smile grace his features.

"The fox is right. Let's go and see if Rise-chan located him!"

More nods, and they move from their spot, and walk inside the store, to the Electronics Department.

* * *

They enter the TV like normal, and they see Rise standing by the entrance, visor shading her big brown eyes, and her Persona behind her, white dress flowing against a wind that shouldn't of been present. She smiles brightly when she sees them, and waves. To make things less crowded, Yu usually only took 3 of the members with him in his explorations. Today, he had decided on Yosuke—he never left his party, mostly because he was the most balanced out of all of them, and was his best friend—Kanji for the physical support, and finally Erin because she was the newest, and had yet to use her Persona, not counting the training battles he had her do to get a feel for battle.

"You guys~! You're here!" Her smile widens as the team further approaches her, "Don't worry, I've located Suzaku-kun."

Yu is wearing a similar expression, "Good. It's great to have you on support!" He looks behind him, "Alright. Yosuke, Kanji-kun and Rin-chan, you three are coming ahead with me!" The three of them bob their heads wordlessly in reply.

Rise starts up again, "I'm getting a strong reading north of here... I'm pretty sure it's him~"

They walk towards the direction Rise had pointed out, and eventually find themselves standing outside a building that could only be described as a bomb factory, what with the wired fence and the overall, ominous, atmosphere.

Yosuke whistles, "Wow, this place is pretty scary."

Erin slowly nods beside him, as she too takes in the scenery, "Yeah... It's like something out of those old military films... A-Are you guys scared?" She wasn't really asking to be polite, mostly to cover up her own apprehension that threatened to spill over. Kanji scoffed lightly, and Teddie beams up at her.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan! I'll protect you~!"

She forces a smile, because really, it wasn't all that comforting to hear, especially from _Teddie_ of all people, but it'd be rude if she just flat out _ignored _him. "Aww, thanks..." She turns back to Yu, and says gently, "Well, we better get going."

"Right. Come on!"

Words along the lines of, "Be careful in there, you guys!" and "Stay safe." float over their shoulders as Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, and Erin disappear from sight.

* * *

It doesn't take them long to reach the top, as the dungeon only consisted of roughly 5 floors, but it didn't mean that they weren't feeling spent when they had. They had encountered mostly Hableries, a lower-level Shadow, but as a medic, Erin was a lightweight, and Kanji usually always used Physical attacks, so they had been forced to expend their SP reserves, and medicinal items rather quickly...

And _then_ there had been explosives disguised as chests. Not _totally_ surprising in a bomb factory, but still.

Yu rolls his neck, cracking it softly as the grip around his katana never falters, "Finally here... I'm sick of those exploding chests..."

Kanji 'tch's beside him, glaring slightly from behind his dark shades. Why was he always so angry, and in a rush? "C'mon! What're we waiting for?!" He impatiently swings the door open, the only sound breaking the overall silence, and enters the room, the others following close behind on his heels. Once inside, they immediately notice Suzaku's Shadow, laughing, and towering over the real one, strapped to a chair with vinyl ropes.

"If you set this thing off, it'll wipe out everyone!"

His Shadow's laugh grows in volume, and smirks as the blonde struggles against the bindings holding him down, **"Of course it won't! If it did, who would remember us?"**

"Suzaku-kun!"

He turned his face to the group, who he was oblivious to up until now. He knitted his perfect eyebrows in confusion, surprised to see some friendly faces, the one who spotted him first in particular, "Erin-san?"

This seemed to further fuel the Shadow's mirth, as another wicked smirk found its way on its face. **"Oh! We have some guests to watch the fireworks! Take a seat, everyone!**

"You're crazy, you know that? Sick and_ twisted!_"

**"Really? ...**_**You **_**must be as well, because I am you, and you are me!"**

Erin shakes her head, "No! Don't listen to him!"

But her efforts went in vain. Suzaku ignores the lone girl of the party, and those three familiar words that the group was already used to hearing, but still couldn't prevent, spilled out of his mouth in a rush, "You're not me!"

More laughter explodes from the Shadow as it's suddenly swallowed up by an ominous black cloud. Once that clears, standing in front of them is it's true form—a black King chess piece, accompanied by a floating Sword, and Shield. This would be a challenge, Yu already had a feeling.

"**I am a Shadow… The true self.. And this is checkmate for you!"**

Yu looked over at Yosuke, Kanji, and Erin. "Alright, let's try and find out it's weakness. Rise-chan, can you analyze them? Start with that shield!"

The pigtailed girl summoned her Persona, Himiko. "Alright. Let's see…" She murmured, scanning. "The shield is weak to physical strikes, while the sword is weak to magic. It'll take me a bit longer to get the main Shadow's weakness." She said, going back to scanning.

Yu nodded. "Alright, Rin-chan, Yosuke, focus on the sword. Kanji-kun, you and I will take the shield!" The three nod to show they understand. Yu chose his Persona to attack the shield. "Hanuman," He charged up, ready to strike.

Kanji grabbed his weapon and smashed his tarot card with it. "Crushin' time!" His Persona, Take-Mikazuchi, appeared behind him before hitting the shield hard with a swing of its sword. Out of the corner of his eye, Yu saw Yosuke and Erin working together to take out the sword. "We can do this, Freya!" She unleashed a Bufula which damaged the sword a fair bit.

Yosuke followed up with a Garudyne from Susano-o, which knocked it down as well. However, they were both down, but the King was not, and a ball of light appeared over him before releasing a Maragion against the whole party. No one was seriously hurt, but it gave the Shield and Sword time to get up. The Shield cast a spell which made them all a bit faster as a green light surrounded the Shadows.

"Careful guys," Rise warned, "The shield seems to be able to boost stats. Right now, their agility's up!" Yu took a chance anyway and unleashed a charged up Mighty Swing on the shield, managing to hit it and knock it down. Kanji hit it once more with his Persona, making it dizzy.

"Erin, heal us!" Yu commanded; She casted a Mediarama, and everyone was wrapped in a healing light for a brief moment, all rested up. Yosuke attacked the Sword again, with a Garudyne, and while it appeared to be almost done, it got back up.

The Sword launched a shock wave of power at the party, and while it hurt, Yosuke was able to dodge out of the way. Another Maragion from the King left everyone weak. Yu looked at his teammates. "Alright! We need to finish off these Shadows now, and focus on the King. Rin-chan, you need to heal us again, Yosuke, finish off the Sword, Kanji-kun and I will try and finish off the Shield!"

Yosuke called out his Persona again. "Go! Susano-o!" The sword was finally destroyed after one more Garudyne, Erin healed up the party, and Kanji knocked down the Shield.

Yu summoned Hanuman once more, ordering a Blade of Fury. The King dodged, but the Shield was taken out. Rise chimed back in, "I've got a fix on its weaknesses! Use Wind, and avoid using fire!"

His agility boost wore off, but the King didn't attack them. Instead, he was wrapped in a blue light. "Be careful guys," Rise warned, "He's charging up!"

Yu quickly raised his sword. "Everyone, guard!" Everyone took up a guarding stance as the King let loose an Agidyne on Kanji. The blonde was sent flying, but was able to get back up. "I've got him!" Erin called, quickly summoning Freya to heal him.

Yu quickly remembered that the Shadow's weakness was Wind, and switched Personas to something that could use wind. "Clotho!" The Garudyne spell knocked the King down.

Erin quickly said, "C'mon! We can do it!" Yu nodded, as they charged forward. "You're mine!" She shouted, as the four of them hacked away at the Shadow, until it climbed to it's feet.

The Shadow was looking mad now, **"I think it's time to get serious!"** Whether it had anything more to say or not was unknown, as Yosuke and Susano-o shut it up with a Garudyne of their own. "Alright! All for one, and one for all!" He cried, and Yu nodded again.

This time, the Shadow was livid when it shook them off. **"Why won't you just quietly die like good kids?!" **The Shadow moved forward, and surprisingly attacked quickly, slashing Yu with the cross on its head. He raised himself back to his feet as Erin moved to heal him, and waved his hand toward her dismissively.

"I'm fine." He said. "Let's just finish this!" He fired off another Garudyne spell, making the shadow fall. This time, Kanji prompted him, "Now's our chance for a beat down!" Yu gave the go-ahead once more as they swarmed the Shadow with an All-Out Attack.

It looked to be weak now, barely standing. **"This... This isn't checkmate yet! I've still got some fight left!"** Yosuke grinned. "We'll see about that!" He shouted back, using his own Garudyne. They charged with another All-Out Attack, with the Shadow literally about to topple over and die. Kanji dropped a Zionga on it while Erin used her Bufula spell, finally ending it. "Now that's checkmate!" She cried triumphantly as the Shadow was subdued.

* * *

Once the battle ends, Erin is already on her feet, rushing over to Suzaku's side, and releasing him from his chains. "Suzaku-kun!" She shakes his shoulders lightly, and a gentle smile appears on her face when she sees his green eyes flutter open.

"Hm? ..._Ow_, my head..." His head throbs in his hands, and he feels like it's about to split open. He tries smothering the feeling by asking innocently, "...What exactly happened?"

Behind him, his Shadow stands up. Erin expects him to jump, to scream, show _some_ sense of fear, but instead, he moves out of her embrace, and meets it halfway.

"You... What you said was true, but what you did was_ wrong_. I _do_ want to escape my father's shadow, but I want to do it the right way. You're me, and I'm you!"

The doppelganger nods, and floats above them, transforming into his Persona, Shiranui, after being engulfed by a bright, blue light. The wolf then becomes a tarot card that drops down into his open hands.

Bewildered, Suzaku looks back at them, "Will someone _please_ explain what is going on to me?"

Yosuke scratches the back of his neck, "Errr, well..." Dumbfounded, and more than speechless, he looks to his partner for the answer. Of course he did, he always did... That was why he was the leader, afterall.

"We'll explain at headquarters. Come on." Not recieving any complaints to the idea, Yu leads them back out.

* * *

They're sitting back at the foodcourt of Junes, and being as bright as he is, Suzaku is able to absorb their brief explanation on the situation... _Mostly_. "So, your headquarters to solve a murder case is an open table where anyone can hear you?

Kanji shrugs half-heartedly, "'s pretty private... For the most part." He crosses his arms over his chest, "So, whattya wanna know?"

"Well, what the hell was all of that?" Suzaku was good at keeping a straight face, at least. Most people couldn't say as much.

Yu answered this time, "Well, that Shadow was your surpressed feelings. Now that you accepted it, you can control it as your Persona." He continued on, talking more about his newfound power, Persona, and also touched on the discovery of the Midnight Channel, and what they used it for. Suzaku nodded throughout the entire conversation, taking everything in, bit by bit.

"I should _really _talk to my parents about finishing the year out here then, if you want me to assist you."

"Right! Oh, but you should leave out the part about being thrown into a TV... Just saying~" Yosuke winked.

"I'll make something up. But, until I can find another place to stay, do you mind if I keep my room, Yukiko-san?"

Yukiko gasped lightly, surprised that the conversation had somehow shifted into her direction. Despite herself, she felt her cheeks heat up when their eyes met, "N-Not at all! Stay as long as you like."

Suzaku nodded—either too ignorant to notice the blush, or just choosing to ignore it entirely, "Thank you, but I'll try to be out of your hair quickly." He looked between them, green eyes wandering each of their features for future reference, "When is your school's trip?"

Erin blinked at the random question, and tilted her head to the side, "Next week, isn't it? The 8th?" She asked, not _said_. She was met with no arguement, so she must've been right.

"So soon? This'll be interesting... To where?"

Yosuke didn't seem to have a good hold on the information either, "Tatsumi Port Island, right?"

Near him, Rise clapped her hands in delight, "Isn't that that man-made island just a few hours from here~?" A grin broke out on her face, "I've been there before!"

Seemingly exasperated all of a sudden, Yu decided to change the subject once again, "I'm sure we'd _love _to hear those stories, but shouldn't we get Suzaku-kun back to the inn? He's been through a lot." Rise wanted to counter with, "Oh, stop being such a party pooper, Senpai~!" but even _she _knew when a situation demanded seriousness, so she instead huffed lightly, and crossed her arms in defeat.

Yukiko stood up, and pushed in her chair. "I'll help him there. You'll come too, won't you, Rin-chan?" Why she singled Erin out when there were three other, more cabable guys at the table was beyond her, but she still agreeded, wholeheartedly.

"Thanks, you two. I apologize for being a burden."

"Don't worry so much~!" Erin rejoined, taking his arm, and slinging it over her shoulder; Yukiko's was wrapped securely around his waist.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can walk." Although he tried to hide it, he stumbled a bit as they took a few steps forward. "...Sort of."

* * *

Later at the inn, Suzaku shrugged the two girls off, and used the stair railing to support himself. His head still felt a little fuzzy, _heavy_, but his legs were cooperating now, at least. "Thank you both, but I think I can make my way up to my room." He takes a couple more steady footsteps, before looking back at Erin. "Thank you, Rin-chan." Sensing her confusion, he finishes with, " ...That's what you told me to call you, right?"

She blushed, and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I mean, if you want to... Suzaku-kun." She pauses before saying his name last minute. She likes the way it rolls off her tongue, and when that thought crosses her mind, her blush intensifies.

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He gives her a quick—misplaced, but still very pretty—smile before retreating upstairs to his room.

"Hmm... Well, looks like this is a new _dawn_ for Suzaku." Erin says, ignoring the grimace Yukiko shoots her.

"...Was that supposed to be funny?"

* * *

**Because that's something Yukiko would**_** totally **_**say *stabbed***

**This chapter was written by ****Miss Hanamura**** (forgot to write that for the first chappie), except for the battle scene, which was written by my partner, Nova.**

**Whoopsie, I changed my name again~ Yeahhh, I wanted to still keep my connection to Yosuke, but in a less creepy way? (Or more so, since this would mean I'm... Married/related to him?) Plus, I've been meaning to change it, and that's all that came to mind *shot***

**Oh, and I kept your pun at the end, Nova, just because I couldn't think of one... Feel flattered~ *shot twice* *dead***

**Right! And Natasha, this **_**will **_**eventually turn into ErinxSuzaku x3 Probably not for awhile though, we'll see... owo;**


	4. Autumn Leaves

**Miss Hanamura: Since my partner's been taking awhile with the next chapter, and I'm bored and done with my work in Digital Design II, I decided to whip up a quick filler chapter. :3 This is just a flashback with a younger Suzaku with Erin; where they are, and exact ages are up to you (Though I pictured them about 14).**

* * *

The brunette girl lightly sighs as she brings her hands up high over her head, and stretches them. It was especially warm that day, and she knew the reason.

It was autumn—birds flying overhead, blissfully ignorant to the world below them, leaves painted in vibrant browns, oranges, and reds, colored trees cascaded over busy roads—and for once, Erin Suzuki was at peace, with her medium length hair streaked with orange tied back, and a content smile on her face. She leaned against the newly blossomed permission tree on the school grounds—it's bark cool against her uniformed shirt—and began to doodle in her notebook, her mind drifting to elated thoughts.

She had always been in touch with the environment, even when she was a little girl. She found comfort in sitting outside, spending hours upon hours doing nothing, but drinking in the atmopshere. Her sister commented that it was a little weird; girls her age should be inside, playing dress-up, and hosting imaginary tea parties, but she didn't let it bother her. It'd be out of character to do so.

Erin feels something, or rather _someone_, brush her thigh, and she barely turns her head, already having a feeling who it was. Light blonde locks, and even lighter green eyes fill her vision, and she feels her smile widen as the figure sits beside her, and leans over to take a peak at the white page in her lap, which is smothered with rough, sketchy lines, and landscapes.

Acting was her passion, was one of the things she prided in because she was actually good at it. It came as easily as breathing for her, and she loved to slap on a different expression, and pretend she was someone else entirely. What some people didn't know was that she liked to draw from time to time as well, especially of nature. Nature was beautiful, nature was pure; it instilled in her a nostalgic feeling. On the page were multi-steemed trees, bleeding, and spreading like a pathogen; colorful flowers embraced another part.

But she found herself drawing less and less lately; the muse just wasn't there, I guess.

"You're getting better at that," The person comments off-handedly, and she nods her head in reply. Suzaku Todoh, her friend since elementary school. They were complete opposites—while he was intelligent, a bit more introverted, she was a dreamer, and had to surround herself with people to feel completed—and yet they fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. She lets her head fall on his shoulder, and she can feel his hand swipe gently through her hair. She closes her eyes, and let's herself soften under the touch.

"My father's sending me to live with my grandmother for awhile..." She says after a long period of silence, and Suzaku shuffles, and repositions her so she's facing him; she keeps her eyes on her lap, "I... I don't want to..." Erin drifts off, bites her lip; he can tell that a frown threatens to break out on her pale face. She can't hide it. Even the mention of the man was enough to lace her previously airy thoughts with poison. She hated him, yet at the same time, ached for his approval, some sort of acknowledgement. She hated her mother even more because she never defended her, only stood idly by, seemingly blending into the background. Her mother was quiet, submissive; she went with whatever her father wanted even if it went against her desires. She was not warm, or nuturing. She was the wife of Satan, or moreso, the right-hand man.

Oh, how she hated them both...

Suzaku knits his eyebrows together, and tucks his hand underneath Erin's chin, forcing her to look up, "For how long?"

"A year, maybe... He... He wasn't really specific." Her voice is barely above a whisper, and is muffled by her hands shrouding her face; any other time he'd scold her about the mumbling, but he let it slide since this was a special situation, and instead, wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll be okay."

"H-How do you know that?"

He freezes, and for once, has no words to say. They stay like that for awhile—neither of them making the effort to speak—until the bell rings, and he moves away from her; Erin silently protests, but follows suit, dusting off the grass blades that cling to her black skirt.

"Listen, I..." Suzaku starts, stops, and she can see the gears shifting in his head as he comes up with something to say. If he did have something or not, she'd never know. Instead, he pulls her into a tight hug, and she gasps, her arms automatically clinging to his shoulders. His gaze on her is intense, his lips centimeters from her, and he's leaning in, closer and closer until there's no space left between them, no boundary, and she feels like she's suffocating. She's forced to breathe him in. His tongue is warm as it dances, and trails over her lips. She parts them, and he deepens their connection.

When they break for air, his hand moves to cup her face. "It'll be okay, and do you know why?" She shakes her head, "I'll get back to you."

"I know." She smiles, and it's sincere this time, "I trust you."


	5. Port Island

**Thursday, 10/1/11**

The sun blared down in ribbons on me, and I had to hold my hand up to my eyes to shroud some of the intensity.

September 1st. Back to school...

Summer's heat, and merriment had dug under and beneath my skin only to die prematurely afterwards. The events laced in between escape me (I've never had a good memory), but I did know that I wasn't ready to come back.

I suppressed a sigh as I dragged my feet across the ground, my high school, Yasogami High, gradually coming into focus. A classmate that I recognized almost instantly—their appearance stuck out brightly against the dull browns, and blacks of the crowd—came into view as well.

Naoto Shirogane.

He was slender for a boy, and roughly 5 inches shorter than I was, which was strange enough on it's own. His hair was also a peculiar shade of blue—which could be seen sticking out neatly from underneath his trademark hat—and he possessed matching, deep-set eyes. Still, there was a part of me that didn't know whether to love, or be envious of his almost effeminate features, so I stuck with the latter. Despite my age, I lacked any noticeable curves, was quick to trip over things real or not, and tried too hard to make people who didn't care like me...

Then, here he comes with his brilliant blue eyes, and petite figure. He's managed to ensnare them all with just a steely look, and was either too stubborn or oblivious to the attention he received because of it.

I hadn't conversed much with him as of yet—how could I, with everyone fawning over him all the time?—but I knew enough to draw my own conclusions.

When he saw me approach, he gave me a curt nod in acknowledgement, and a ghost of a smile.

"Good morning."

I bowed politely, and flashed him a sincere smile, brushing away any previous thoughts, "Good morning, Naoto-kun! ..."

And then there's silence. I trail off, not sure where to go from there, hoping he'll pick up where I left it. He rubs his neck, and diverts his gaze to the floor; it became apparent that he wasn't about to. The silence is heavy, suffocating, and sinking in like an anchor to a ship.

Damn it.

The storm approaches.

"So, uh... W-What're you doing here?" I realize right after I say it that it's a stupid question... The crisp, buttoned-up shirt he wore, as well as the bag at his side told me already, so why'd I even ask?

Surprisingly, he still replies, in his usual, slightly monotonous voice. Geez, did this guy ever get excited? "My cooperation with the police has come to an end. However, there are aspects of the case with which I remain _unconvinced_." He frowns. "There are some family-related issues as well, so I've decided to stay here for the present. From today forth, I'll be a first-year at your high school."

I gawk, speechless, and he spins on his heel to leave. Before I can call out to him, regain some shred of dignity, he looks back at me from over his shoulder, "A pleasure to officially meet you, Senpai." He lets a small smile grace his features before turning back around, disappearing from sight. I feel a rush of heat spread to my cheeks, and thanked any deity out there that he didn't see.

_'Pretty,'_ I mentally comment, following after him with a slight bounce in my step that wasn't there a while ago.

That detective _did_ have a way with words...

* * *

Getting back into the swing of things proved to be difficult, but I managed to survive somehow. School was slow, but I was thankful for Drama by the end of it.

Or... More so I _had_.

Rise-chan dragged me out of my class as soon as the bell had rung, going on about god knows what; I wasn't paying much attention to be honest... She had mentioned something about Suzaku-kun, and Naoto-kun, and that's when my ears had perked up. The idol noticed, and gave me a knowing smirk.

"Hey, I just thought since the rest of the group was meeting at Junes, we should invite them too, riiiight? Yanno, to be nice~"

_Nice_ she says, but I don't think I believe her.

I was blushing, powerless against this younger girl—who could somehow read all my weaknesses without Himiko's help—and she was eating it up. Without waiting for my reply, she concludes that it IS a good idea, and I'm pulled out from the stifling darkness that was school, and back into the evening sun.

* * *

"Man, did you see Naoto's attitude...? He sure blew his debut at school... Is he gonna be okay at Yasogami?" Yosuke-kun pipes up once we've all gathered around the circular table at the food court. He's working on a can of soda, and breathes a sigh when the drink touches his lips, and runs down his throat. I have to ask Kanji-kun to open mine, who doesn't seem very _content _at the question. Or my presence, for that matter.

Yuki-chan takes a quiet sip from her own, and speaks slowly, like she's making up everything on the spot, "He is different, but he has this… _mysterious air_ around him that draws your attention." She finishes with a small smile. Suzaku-kun rolls his shoulder next to her.

"Still doesn't justify the attitude." He concludes.

"Naoto-kun said he has 'things to mull over,' but he's gotta be talking about the murder case." Chie-chan added, managing to wave a dismissive hand in his direction. Yosuke-kun turns to look at her.

"He's some ace detective, right?" Emphasis is dusted over his words, like he's in denial, "I bet he's not satisfied… even though the case is closed."

"That's _true_, but…" Chie-chan trails off into a silence, frowns, and they both hang their heads low. After a few seconds, she collects herself, and exclaims, "This place isn't our 'special headquarters' anymore… Ehhh, l-let's talk about something else!"

Yosuke-kun's head lifts up, "Isn't the class trip coming up soon? Um… Where are we going?" He asks sheepishly. Yuki-chan brightens up.

"Tatsumi Port Island." I visibly cringe at the name, but straighten up when everyone turns to me. Only Suzaku-kun notices.

"Port Island? …Ohhh, that's right~ Aren't you from there, Senpai?" A playful smile tugs at Rise-chan's features, and it takes every fiber in my being to return it, and force a laugh.

"Y-Yup! It's a pretty big city…"

Chie-chan interjects, "Ah, but I don't think we'll have a lot of time to goof off during this trip…" The statement is followed by confused glances, "I heard the school board is changing the trip's schedule this year. The idea is, we're gonna visit a private school there. Like, to have local and urban students interact, or something like that. It'll be all about studying and serious business… Yuck~"

"Ugh… They're totally missing the point of a class trip."

Yosuke-kun looks back at me, "So, what's this private school like?"

"Well…" I hum in thought, and scrunch my brows together. I didn't remember much about it actually, but if I said that, it'd sound like a cop out… Luckily, Chie-chan steals the words right out of my mouth.

"It's _really_ nice~ With big buildings and everything. But it's closed on the day we're going, so they're going the extra mile to make it work. They want us to tour some factories on the 2nd day, and then we're going back on the 3rd day."

"That's no different from a social studies field trip!" Yosuke-kun comments, groaning, "I didn't want to know _that_…"

Kanji-kun rejoins the conversation. He shrugs his shoulders beside me, "Can't expect much from a school-sponsored trip, I guess." True…"Well, we'll be around, so if it starts to drag, we can ditch."

Honestly, I hadn't expected any different from him… Rise-chan claps her hands in delight. "Oh! Rin-senpai and I'll show you guys around~!" I wasn't sure when the conversation had traveled back to me, but I decide to play it off with another smile. Suzaku-kun raises a brow, but doesn't say anything. "Gosh, I'm trying to remember the last time I went to Port Island and I wasn't working…" She giggles, "This'll be great!"

Yosuke-kun sinks further into his chair, "I wish I could be that positive about it… Doesn't this seem like a pain in the ass to anyone else?"


	6. Secret Laboratory

**Alright, this is Nova's Author's Note. School has been hell for me, so Elisabeth had to pick up my slack. But I'm finally here, doing my share. When I could be playing Pokemon Black 2. **

* * *

**Monday 9/12/11**

Suzaku relaxed after the day of school. He took a moment to reflect on everything that had happened. The school trip was a lot of fun, and he and the others had made a solemn vow to never let Rise near alcohol again. He had also signed up for the Symphonic Band, but had yet to actually go to practice since he was unpacking. But all his stuff was finally unpacked and he could relax. He sat down on his couch and switched on the TV.

What he was not expecting was to see his blue-haired underclassman, Naoto Shirogane.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what to think about Naoto. His grey eyes seemed to scan everything, always calculating and planning. He was always watching and observing, and it was unnerving. Then there was the fact that the ladies loved him. Suzaku normally wouldn't even think about it, except one girl on their team. Every time he was mentioned, a blush rose to her cheeks.

In all honesty, he didn't know how to feel about Erin. She was sweet, charming, and extremely modest. She seemed very unsure of herself though, and he felt like he needed to restore her faith in herself. And while he saw her as a good friend, he felt a wave of envy rise with how she reacted to his name being mentioned. All things aside, the boy was interesting, and so he turned his attention back to the program.

"First, congratulations to you and the police for your recent arrest of the culprit."

Suzaku sighed. He, along with the rest of the Investigation Team, knew the police didn't have the culprit, otherwise Suzaku wouldn't have been in the television in the first place. Naoto had begun to speak, so he returned his attention to the TV.

"I would hesitate to say the matter is 'cleared up' as such. It's true that our suspect was behind Mr. Morooka's unfortunate death, but when I cast my eye over the case as a whole, I detect a few things that seem out of place."

This caught the announcer off-guard. "Oh? Like what?"

The young detective answered very quickly, as if he had prepared this speech. "Unfortunately, I cannot divulge such details at this time. But this matter claimed the lives of three people. Hence, I believe even the smallest inconsistency must be investigated."

Suzaku stopped paying attention at this point. He was more preoccupied with trying to figure out Naoto's angle. What could he be trying to gain from going on TV? He'd need to compare notes with the other members of the team, but an idea began to form in his head. He turned off the TV as he headed off to bed.

* * *

**Tuesday 9/13/11**

Suzaku joined everyone as they made their way towards toward school. They bumped into Naoto about halfway there. But he was out of uniform, which was odd. Was he not going today? He began to discuss the case with them, going over what they already knew. How Morooka's death was different from Ms Yamano's or Saki Konishi's, and how Yukiko, Kanji, and Rise were all targeted and went missing.

He didn't mention Erin or Suzaku, but that was most likely because of the short time between them missing and them being rescued. What caught Suzaku's attention was that Naoto insinuated that they could save the kidnapped people. As he past them, he turned and said to them,

"This is not a game for me either."

That, along with the rest of what he had said, and the fact that he wasn't in school was unsettling and everyone was unnaturally quiet. Other then the normal asking Yu for answers from Yosuke and Chie, not much was said.

* * *

**Thursday 9/15/11**

It was raining, and everyone was up to watch the Midnight Channel. They knew the killer was still out there, as proven by Suzaku, and they had seen an image the night before. Suzaku had turned off the lights, and was watching for the first time. At the stroke of midnight, his television began to glow an eerie yellow-green colour. What was on screen was what looked like a lab table with large metal equipment above it. Until a boy in a blue hat and lab coat walked onscreen.

**"Good evening, everyone. I am the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane**.**"** The camera shifted to a close-up of the left, and he turned to face it again. **"Welcome to _Experiment of the Century: The Genome Project_! I will be experimentor and experimentee both, in a forbidden yet wonderful bodily alteration process!" **The camera now faced his right and he turned again. **"You shall witness my departure into a new realm… The moment of a new birth! From the chosen day forth, I shall walk a completely different path in life…!"** The camera zoomed to it's original position and he turned to face it again. **"And I shall share this glorious occasion, this memorable day, with all of you! Do stay tuned!"**

With that, the Midnight Channel went off and the room returned to normal. For Suzaku, this was rather disturbing. He quickly dialed Yu's number and got a busy signal so he called the next person he could talk to: Erin.

After three rings, she picked up, sounding rather shaken, "Um, h-hello? Who is this?"

Suzaku was just as shaken, but he needed to talk to her, "E-Erin-san? It's me, Suzaku."

She calmed down a little, seeming to understand why he called. "O-Oh! Hey!" She forced out a laugh, and continued, "I guess you're calling about the Midnight Channel, right..?"

He was very blunt with his next statement, "Yes. Was mine that bad?"

She paused, debating what to say, and decided to give him the truth, "Yes." She quickly changed the subject. "I feel bad for Naoto-kun, though… He must be feeling so scared, and alone right now."

Suzaku vividly remembered what waking up in the television felt like, "I can sympathize; What are we going to do."

"We have to go in there and save him." She sounded so sure, so determined... So different from normal.

Suzaku clenched his fist, "That crafty bastard… That's why we went on the news! So, are we meeting up tomorrow?"

Erin had reverted to her normal self, "Well, it's not really up to me, but… I think so."

Suzaku was reassured just by talking to her, "We'll ask Yu-kun tomorrow. Thanks, Rin-chan."

"For what?" She sounded confused.

He smiled, "For being there for me. Goodnight."

She blushed as he was about to hang up, "Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow morning~"

They hung up and prepared to go to sleep, their goal for the next day set in their minds.

* * *

**Friday 9/16/11**

The full team met at Junes after school. Yukiko was the first one who spoke. "Last night on TV… That was Naoto-kun for sure."

Everyone looked to the resident bear as Chie asked, "What's the verdict Teddie? Is he really in there?"

The bear replied, "I do smell someone."

Yosuke seemed discouraged. "Damnit! The killer's still out there! Nothing's changed! First Suzaku-kun and now Naoto-kun! It's just like before!"

Yukiko seemed deep in thought. "Like… Before…" Her head perked up as she said, "Of course! That's why he appeared on the news so suddenly!"

Suzaku picked up her train of thought. "He said something didn't seem right, and since you all rescued me so quickly, there was no concrete evidence to support his theory until now!"

Everyone had caught up. "Wait, he's using himself as bait?" Yosuke asked, surprised.

Chie was panicking. "That's crazy! He could be killed!"

Kanji slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone and making Erin jump. "That idiot! Why didn't he tell us!?"

Erin voiced her thoughts. "He knew we'd try to stop him. Instead, he gave hints and left it to us to put the clues toge-"

Kanji cut her off. "I know! That son of a-"

Chie got the conversation back on track. "But what about the killer the police are holding? Didn't Mitsuo kill King Moron?"

Yu opened his mouth for the first time. "Yes, but that's all he did. He didn't fit the pattern."

Everyone wanted to speculate, but Kanji stopped that by screaming, "To hell with someone who's behind bars! If we don't do something, that stupid Naoto's gonna die in there!"

* * *

In the TV, Rise summoned her Persona, Kanenzon. It lowered the visor over her eyes. "Someone's definitely in here. And it seems this world has grown bigger."

Teddie seemed very impressed. "Wow, not even I can tell that much Rise-chan! Can I give you a massage?"

Erin swatted him on the head of his costume. "Don't disturb her."

Eventually, she smiled. "I found him! Follow me!"

Yu began to follow behind Rise. "Come on everyone. Suzaku, we're going. Suzaku?"

He was crouched over by the exit TV, building something. Yosuke took a look over his shoulder. "Dude!? How did you get that in here?"

Suzaku turned around, loading bullets into a rifle. "I took it apart and carried it with me. It's perfectly legal, as it is a registered firearm and I have a hunting license. Seeing as this can bring down large deer, it should work against Shadows."

Yu just shrugged and continued, everyone falling into step behind him and Rise. After maybe twenty minutes of walking, they reached what looked like an armoured bunker. Kanji was the first to voice his thoughts with "What is this place?"

Yusuke looked it over. "It's all sci-fi. Hey, doesn't it remind you of those secret hideouts in live action shows?"

Kanji nodded. "Oh yeah… I used to watch Featherman R all he time when I was a kid."

Rise smiled. "I hear those are really tough shoots and the actors do all their stunts, like jumping through fire."

Yosuke shrugged, "Well, it's every man's dream to do that kind of stuff."

Chie nodded, "I can understand that. They're action-based, like kung-fu movies. Plus, that phrase "secret hideout" has that exciting ring to it!"

Erin spoke up, "Didn't this come from Naoto-kun's mind?"

Yosuke laughed. "Looks like our proper boy detective isn't as grown-up as he thinks."

Yu began to think who would come in with him. "Yosuke, come with me." He followed Yu, they always went in together. "Erin, come as our healer. Suzaku, you haven't tested yourself yet with your Persona."

He shifted his rifle in his hands. "No time like the present, right?" Yu nodded at that answer.

"Just let me know if you get tired, and we'll switch you out with someone else."

* * *

As they walked inside, a computerized voice went off. "INTRUDERS DETECTED. I REPEAT, INTRUDERS DETECTED! THREAT LEVEL YELLOW! INTRUDERS, LEAVE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY!"

Ignoring the warning, they went on and soon found themselves in heir first battle, against Constancy Relics and Hableries. The Relics had Garudyne, and knocked Suzaku down easily enough. Erin, concerned, ran to help him up while Yosuke tried to draw the wind attacks. When Suzaku got back up, he muttered, "That was pathetic."

He tried summoning his Persona. His tarot card floated in front of him as he used the butt of his rifle to smash it before returning into his battle stance. "Shiranui! Calling you!" He knocked down the Relics, but his fire was reflected by the Hablerie, making him wince. He then turned his attention to the one still standing. "Tempest Slash!" It was hurt, but not down.

Yu summoned his Persona next, "Black Frost!" He unleashed a Mabufula, which turned out to be the Hablerie's weakness, meaning all the enemies were down. Suzaku looked at him. "Let's end them for good!" With Yu's nod, they charged as he said, "Search and destroy!" When the cloud of dust cleared, there was nothing left.

They kept going until they reached the fourth floor, and a certain area seemed to be cordoned off. The computer kept asking them for an ID that they didn't have. They tried Persona attacks on the door, and Suzaku shot at it, but nothing forced it open.

Yu watched them, even trying to blast it open with a Megido off Samael. After the Almighty spell failed, he sighed. "Looks like we can't get past here. Let's explore the rest of the floor and see if there's another way to proceed." The party followed him, Yosuke and Suzaku both gave the door—covered in shallow cuts, scorch marks, and tiny dents from bullets—a dirty look.

They kept on going, Rise telling them where Shadows were (and Erin skipping behind and somehow tripping every so often). This let them avoid most battles, but they couldn't avoid every single one. Suzaku found his physical attacks were more effective, but they drained his health, and Erin seemed to be taxed by the healing, so he switched to either using his basic attack or Shiranui's fire skills, if only to make it easier on her. They were all tired out when they made it to the sixth floor, where they found another door impeding their progress. Yu clenched his fist. "Damn. I know the pathway down is past here. But we don't have a key card."

Suzaku looked at the banks of consoles. "Has anyone even looked at these? I bet they at least get Minesweeper."

Erin walked up behind him. "Focus. We need to figure out where the key cards would be."

He shrugged. "Can't I play minesweeper while doing that?"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

Yu and Yosuke couldn't help but smile at the two's argument. But while Yu softly chuckled, he couldn't help but notice a little key card sitting out. He picked it up and showed it to Yosuke. He grinned and nodded.

"Hate to interrupt this little lovers' spat" This made them both blush and deny anything. Erin tried to make herself smaller and vanish, Suzaku was ready to hit Yosuke, before they both saw the card in his hand. "We found this. Ready to go check that other door?"

As they nodded, Yu asked, "Rin-chan, how many heals do you have left?" At this she looked down. "Not a lot left, Leader-kun..." He just used a Goho-M, and they were at the entrance, leading them over to the fox.

The little fox dumped some healing leaves on the ground for them, but stood protectively over them, until Yu poured out a large sum of Yen. He took the leaves and have them to everyone to chew, and they felt fully refreshed. As they went back to the entrance, Suzaku looked back at the fox. "I thought you were nice, but you're just a greedy little fleabag, aren't you?"

The fox yipped, as if to say, "Beggers can't be choosers." as he left to rejoin the others, ready to head back into Naoto's secret base.

* * *

**Woohoo, done this one! Stay tuned for next time when we deal with Naoto's Shadow! Elisabeth's writing that chapter, and I'm doing that battle. **

**And are you excited for P4: Golden? I've got mine pre-ordered. I am psyched for my stickers! In 20 years, they will totally be super-rare collector's items, calling it now~**

**Hugs to all our readers~**


	7. Not Alone

**Miss Hanamura's A/N: Wellll, had testing, and all today, and when I got home, I felt the sudden need to write something (Thanks Jesse McCartney! *shot*). So, while the muse is in me, thought I'd go ahead with the next chapter. (But then I lost it when I started listening to music… asdfghjkl; I'm so easily distracted…)**

**Like most of mine, this is in Erin's perspective. **

**The chapter title was inspired by the song, "Not Alone" by Family Force 5, which I spammed a lot while writing this. It's fitting though, right?**

* * *

After replenishing their HP and SP levels, our heroes traveled back into the dungeon, breathing in white smoke, and harlequin. What came with that was renewed strength, and Erin felt more than capable to save him...

Could she even call him a friend?

Maybe…. The only time they had really spoken was during the School Trip, and that was because she wanted to apologize for her friend's drunken behavior the night before.

_"An apology isn't necessary, but the fact that you approached me with one tells me you possess more maturity than some of the… Other people you associate with."_ Is what he had told her, and although it wasn't much of a compliment, it made her heart flutter, nonetheless.

_"T-They're good people, honestly! If it weren't for them, I'd…"_ She stopped herself short, trailed off into silence, but Naoto didn't seem to notice. Either that or he didn't know how to respond. He briefly wished her a goodnight before all but slamming the door in her face.

A little rude, but she understood the need for privacy…

Suzaku approaches her; his green eyes haunting even behind the dark visor glasses he's wearing.

"It won't help Naoto-kun if we get ourselves killed deriding his dungeon." He was always like that, thorough, analytical; he saw everything black and white. There was nothing in between.

She must've zoned out, or else he wouldn't have said anything. She gave him a quick nod in reply.

"I'm sorry… I guess I'm just a little anxious."

He smiles; like everything he did it was subtle, but enough to alleviate her nerves, "Don't worry; if anyone can do this, it's us."

"Right!"

* * *

They had made it to the 4th floor, the one that housed the battered locked door, and Yu used the Research ID they found on it. The door eases open for them, and they easily take out the Shadows inside. But when they venture towards the next door, they can feel the atmosphere shift all too easily.

Rise's worried voice echoes through them, "Be careful! I sense a strong presence beyond this door!"

"Alright, we're going in." Yu heaves a sigh as he resumes the lead. A large, mechanical robot blocks their path, and they all take up offensive poses, ready to fight it.

* * *

After defeating the machine, they're rewarded with another keycard, which they use on the 7th floor. It wasn't until they had reached the 9th floor that Rise alerted them that she felt someone's presence.

'_This must be it… Naoto-kun's behind here.'_

Erin bravely opens the door first, and the others follow behind her. In front of them is an operating table—the same one they saw on the Midnight Channel—various sharp instruments, and a strong light hanging overhead. Naoto is standing in front of a carbon copy of himself, except this one has golden yellow eyes and a lab coat much too big for its petite body.

"Naoto-kun!"

Naoto turns them nonchalantly, "Ah, it's about time you showed up. Dealing with this child has been quite a pain…"

The Shadow responds by clinging onto him, looking so small, so… _Helpless_. He tries nudging it off, to no avail, **"No! No, no, don't go!" **It cries, staring up at him. Naoto stares back, and speaks in a cautious tone, like a parent would to an unruly child.

"It's useless speaking with you. I need to go back now…"

The tears continue streaming down the Shadow's face. This one hit Erin harder, so much so, she felt the overpowering need to throw her arms around it, **"Why? Why are you leaving me here?! Why am I always being left all alone?! It's so lonely… I don't want to be alone!"**

These… Were his true feelings? He didn't want to be left alone? She felt bad that she never noticed… He hid it so well. She wanted to say something, anything, but the words died in her throat before she could, and Naoto looked more confused by his Shadow, than downtrodden anyway.

He contorts his face, "You wear the same face as me… It's as if you're implying we're one and the same. But, the difference between you and me is…"

His Shadow changes its tune, and a rather loud laugh explodes from it, **"Why delude yourself? I am you."** Its voice had more of an edge, you could pratically hear the poison drip off it, as it continued, **"These childish gestures are no mere affectation... They're the truth. The fools all say it, don't they…? 'You're only a child, ' 'Keep out of our business, kid,' and so forth!" **Naoto doesn't flinch, doesn't blink, doesn't look at all bothered. It was amazing, **"No matter how many cases you spend hours cogitating over, no matter how many crimes you solve, you're a child in their eyes. It's your brain they're interested in. The grey matter locked up in that skull. As long as they need it, you're an ace detective! But once they're done, it's back to the playpen with you. You haven't the means to deal with society's two-faced nature... You're just a lonely child."**

"Naoto…" Yosuke attempts to comfort him, but he rejects the consolation. He looks down, as the Shadow brings its hands back up to smother more tears.

**"I wanna be a grown-up... I wanna be a big boy right now… Then they'll see who I am… I… I want a reason for me to stay…"**

Naoto drops the cool guy act, and throws his hands up, "That's enough! I can find my own reason for living."

The Shadow laughs, **"I'm telling you that's impossible. You are but a child. How can you change that essential truth?"**

"S-Stop it…!"

**"At your core you admire the sort of 'strong' and 'cool' men who populate detective fiction. But in trying to emulate them, you must know that in truth, you're nothing of the sort—you're a child. There's no avoiding first principle… Admit that you're a child, and admit there is nothing that you can do about it. Now then! Our analysis is complete. Let us begin the body alteration procedure! You have no objections; do you, 'Naoto' Shirogane?" **It stresses out his name for emphasis, and Naoto's face noticeably stiffens.

"Stop it!" He yells again, his voice getting higher with each word. But the Shadow continues.

**"'Naoto'… Such a cool, manly name! But a name doesn't change the truth. It doesn't let you cross the barrier between sexes. How could you become an ideal man when you were never male to begin with…?"**

Yosuke stares in astonishment, "Wait, what…? Did he… Did I hear that right?!"

"I-I can't believe it… He's not…?" Erin trails off, bitting her lip. Her mind was running in circles, and she had to back-up, and use the wall for support, in case she fell right there. For some reason, she wasn't disgusted by the truth... She felt almost... Reassured?

Naoto tries to calm her breathing, tries to act nonchalant by the words, but can't, "I won't throw a tantrum… That accomplishes nothing…!"

**"How often I heard those words from the adults. 'Throwing a tantrum won't solve anything, Naoto-kun,' and other such bilge! They made you cry, didn't they? Yet here you are, mimicking those same men. What exactly are you trying to justify?"**

"What…?"

A smile tugs at the Shadow's lips as it places its hands on her shoulders,** "It's all right. You needn't suffer anymore. That's why you're undergoing this body alteration procedure to begin with. You throw a tantrum, but it fails to change the situation a single bit… I can quite understand the feeling. After all… I am you."**

"That's not true!" Naoto screamed, her voice reaching octaves above its usual level.

She had lost it.

Suzaku steps in, "Don't say it!" But Erin pushes him back, offers him a hard look, one that seemed misplaced on her usually soft face.

"No, let her get it out! If we don't, she'll continue to suffer…We just have to save her, no matter what!"

**"As if you know _anything_ about me!" **The Shadow barked,** "You want to save me, huh? Fine... Go ahead, and try!" **Its engulfed in that all too familiar black cloud, and when it clears, floating above them is its true form. Half of it appeared to be human, while the other was purely mechanical; in both hands were what looked to be ray guns, and behind it were two helicopter blades.

Naoto falls back, and Erin rushes forward to catch her before she hits the ground, "Don't worry Naoto-kun, we'll get you through this! Just leave it to us!" She exclaims, though she knows it falls on deaf ears. She gently lays her down before joining her team on the frontlines.

**"I am a Shadow, the true self. What, are you tired of yourselves too? Very well, then let's being the special operation!" **The Shadow taunted, waiting for them to attack it.

As it was hovering, either grounding it or slowing it down would be a necessity. Everyone was stronger from the attack, defense, and agility boosts they had going in, but they knew they would wear off quickly. Yu started by summoning his Persona, Tam Lin, and dropping a Ziodyne on the Shadow, followed closely by a Garudyne from Yosuke.

Suzaku, wanting to end this quickly, and having a long-range weapon, aimed for one of the thrusters on the wings, but while he connected, it didn't do much damage to it. Erin used her Bufula spell, which did do a little more damage, but it all seemed like an annoyance at most to the Shadow. It wound up for it's attack.

While it didn't seem to do anything, everyone seemed to feel a bit weaker, as if their boosts were stripped away. Yu responded by crushing his card and wreathing him in an orange light. Yosuke used a Garudyne again, which still hurt it, but less than before.

Suzaku decided to change up his strategy and use Persona attacks, "I summon you!" He cried as Shiranui released an Agilao on the Shadow, which didn't seem to do anything. Rise, in their minds, called, "It seems to resist fire! Avoid using it!" Erin dropped another Bufula on it, again, doing minor damage.

Shadow Naoto spoke again. **"No no, that will never do! Patients must lie still for me to drill proper holes in them!"** She shot a wave of energy out at them.

"Be careful!" Rise warned them, "That removed all your resistances!" Yu summoned his Persona who fired off a Deathbound at the Shadow. Yosuke used his wind spell but somehow the Shadow managed to move out of the way. It moved right into Suzaku's Double Fangs attack, and Erin called out another Bufula, which caught the airborne enemy off-guard, sending it reeling.

The Shadow seemed to look them over, quickly thinking about it's move, before firing off a Magarudyne; The attack knocked Suzaku down, but still dealt a significant deal of damage to everyone else, including Erin, who resisted it, and Yosuke, who was immune before it had used Element Zero. She then was surrounded in a glowing light, and Rise called out, "That's a Heat Riser! Be really careful everyone!"

Yu used another Ziodyne spell, while Yosuke had a trick up his sleeve. He used Dekaja to remove its stat boosts. Suzaku climbed to his feel, and used a Tempest Slash on the Shadow. Erin had Freya use a Mediarama, which helped everyone feel refreshed.

The Shadow's gaze flickered between Yosuke and Erin. One had removed its boosts, the other had healed its adversaries. It finally settled on Erin. **"Why don't you stay quiet?"** It fired a beam that not only hurt her, it also sapped some of her spirit energy and left her silenced, which Rise was quick to inform them.

"Rin-senpai can't use her Persona!" She called out to the three of them. While Yu Power Charged and Yosuke attacked, them being the strongest, Suzaku got out a mouthwash for Erin and used it to cure her Silence.

She smiled as he healed her status. "Thanks, Suzaku-kun!" before cutting her own card and using another ice attack on the Shadow, who looked rather irritated. **"If you'd have stayed quiet, you could have died painlessly!"** Its Maziodyne knocked down both Yosuke and Erin this time. **"Now, you'll all become your new selves!" **It cried before sending Suzaku flying back with a Brave Blade.

He looked to Yu for advice, who switched his Persona. "Kikuri-Hime!" He called, summoning the new Persona. The Element Zero was still in effect, but now he had a weakness the Shadow hopefully couldn't prey on. He used his Mediarama with a Divine Grace boost to get everyone back up. Almost fully healed, Yosuke, Suzaku and Erin redoubled their efforts, using Garudyne, Tempest Slash, and Bufula.

Shadow Naoto was taking a beating, but was a very resilient Shadow. **"I've… Had it with this!" **She shot a beam out of her eye at Suzaku, making him collapse.

Yu switched back to Tam Lin and attacked the Shadow with a Deathbound, while Yosuke used Diarama to heal Suzaku. While he was healed, he feebly casted a Sukunda, and almost fell over. Erin, figuring out what was wrong, gave him some Royal Jelly, helping him get back to normal. He nodded his head in her direction. "I owe you one, Rin-chan."

Shadow Naoto was growing weary, but so was everyone else. **"Ugh… Why won't you stay put?" **It cried, unleashing a wave of fire over them all, knocking down Yu. None of them expected this to happen, and were all a little shaken, so they didn't notice the Ziodyne it had charged up, which it dropped on Yosuke.

Suzaku and Erin were both hurt, but still standing, as the Shadow turned its robotic eyes to look them over. **"So, are you ready for the operation?" **It asked with a giggle. While it was clearly intended to be cute, in the current situation, it was terrifying. It dove at Erin, but was slow enough that she was able to dodge out of the way by side-stepping and ducking under the wings of the robot.

Yu and Yosuke got back up, their pride more hurt than their bodies once Yu got Kikuri-Hime back out and healing. Yosuke and Suzaku went back to using Garudyne and Tempest Slash, while Erin attacked Shadow Naoto by jumping up and slashing at it with her trench knives, to conserve what spirit energy she had left in case she was required to be the healer once more.

In an attempt to find out what Yu's new weakness was, a Mabufudyne was sent against them, not doing much since no one was weak to ice, thankfully. Yu, only possessing Agilao as an offensive spell, slashed at the Shadow with his katana. Yosuke and Suzaku used their most powerful attacks again, and Erin healed them up.

Shadow Naoto looked to be about finished. **"Why… Even… If you keep.. Trying…" **She cried as she was attacked with a Garudyne. Suzaku barely moved out of the way in time, but her Sukunda made it possible.

Yu looked to his team-mates, who nodded in response to the question he didn't voice. They were ending this now. He switched Personas one more time. "Cybele!" The blue and white goddess attacked with a Vicious Strike, knocking the Shadow out of the sky, where Yosuke attacked with one more Garudyne. Before it could get its bearings once the tornado ended, it was struck from behind by Shiranui's Tempest Slash, and was killed by a Bufula from Erin's Persona, Freya.

Everyone stopped to catch their breath as the Shadow reverted back to a yellow-eyed copy of Naoto, crying out, **"Why… Why won't you accept me!?"**

* * *

**I'll let Nova have the pleasure of writing the aftermath, since this is getting much too long *le shot* Btw, he wrote the fight scene~ Which was much better than the rest I wrote, haha... Ha... Mmm... *sob***


	8. Warm Night and the Day After

**Whoops, changed point of views again. Sorry, first person helps with the deepness *shot***

**FUCK, I FORGOT HONORIFICS! D8 SCREW IT! *flips a desk***

* * *

"Ngh..." Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. She stands up, but it's unlike everything else she does. It's not perfect, not flawless. She stumbles, and looks around in a daze. I could tell she was broken. She's wasn't that untouchable beauty that I knew.

No, she was normal.

"Where am I...? I remember you all arriving, and..." Realization hits her, and I can see her visible cringe, "That's right... You saw everything..." Naoto drags her feet across the floor, and stands face-to-face with her Shadow, who remains expressionless. "I lost both my parents in an accident." She begins, and the words cut me like a knife. She was an orphan? "I was still young, so my grandfather took me in. I was inept at making friends... So I spent my time reading detective novels in my grandfather's study."

The Shadow smiles, its voice losing its previous edge,and retaining instead a child-like innocence, **"When I grow up... I'm gonna be an awesome, hard-boiled detective...!"**

"My parents were proud of their job." Naoto continued, ignoring the doppelganger, "I had no qualms about following their footsteps... An inherited occupation can feel stifling to many, but I welcomed it. I yearned for the day I could be a detective myself... Perhaps I inherited that desire from them as well." A smile falls on her face, but it was anything but cheerful, "I was always alone... Seeing that, my grandfather must have believed it was his duty to help me realize my dream. I secretly aided my grandfather with his clients… And before I knew it, people were calling me Junior Detective. At first I was delighted, but not everything went so smoothly…"

Yosuke raises a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Not everyone welcomed my collaboration when it came to solving cases… My status as a _child_ was enough to offend many of those I worked with. Were that the only issue, then it would have resolved itself with time…" Her voice was barely audible at this point, "But though I will one day change from child to adult, I will never change from a woman to a man…"

"Naoto-kun..." She turns to me, and I feel my breath hitch. What was I feeling? It's warm, and... I don't know... Looking at her, I just wanted to tell her everything was okay. But I had no idea how she felt, nor would I ever be able to understand her feelings. I wanted to. Maybe that would be enough.

I reach for her hand, and try again. She doesn't turn away like I thought she would, "Your gender doesn't matter." But when I said it, it felt stupid. Not thought out well enough. I knew that the police department was typically a male-oriented place, so of course it did. Maybe I was just speaking for myself.

Maybe, I...

What she wanted... I think I understand now. It wasn't to be an adult, or to be a male... No, she wanted to be accepted. More than ever I felt I could relate to her. Suzaku offers her a smile.

"If it helps, we don't think any less of you~" He adds, "Boy or girl, like Rin-chan says, it doesn't matter." She lowers her gaze.

"Senpai..." It looked like she wanted to say more, but she ends her sentence with a sigh, and settles with smiling at us, "Thank you." I smile back, and she returns her attention towards her Shadow, who had remained quiet after its small outburst earlier, "I'm sorry… I kept ignoring you, pretending that you didn't exist. But you are me… And I am you. You've always been inside of me. What I should yearn for… No, what I must strive for is not to become a man. It's to accept myself for who I really am."

The Shadow nods, and is swallowed up by a bright light. Standing... Or should I say, floating above us now was her Persona, Sukuna-Hikona. He's then replaced by a tarot card that drops into her hands, and she falls to her knees afterwards.

"Naoto-kun!" I rush towards her, and blush slightly when she leans against me for support, "A-Are you okay?"

A nod, followed by a short laugh, "Yes, I'm fine~" She stands, "You're certainly a devious bunch. I can't believe you kept something like this hidden for so long. No wonder the perpetrator has been able to elude the police." I watch her stagger some, but when I try reaching for her, a raised hand stops me, "But it's apparent now… This case is far from over."

"That's right… And you proved it, Naoto~" Yosuke winked at her, "Anyways, we can talk more later. We need to get you out of here."

"Um, I-I can take her you guys!"

Yu looked skeptical. I guess I'd be too... I wasn't even sure if I was strong enough to carry her on my own. "You sure?"

"...I'd rather not be carried out li—" Okay, let's see if I could do this... Placing one hand behind her back, I scoop her up. Lighter than I thought. Well, I guess it wasn't ALL that surprising... Smiling in triumph, I leaned backwards a bit so that she was resting on my hips. She glared at me, but it didn't seem quite as threatening when her cheeks were red, "S-Senpai!? Let me down this instant!"

"Alright, if you say so~" I lower her down, and she starts to walk away from me. After the second or third step though, she stumbled, like expected, and I quickly picked her back up. "See, you can't walk right now! If you want, I could give you a piggyback ri—"

"T-That isn't necessary!"

"Aww, are you blushing?" Yosuke teased, and she scoffed, and pressed herself as close to me as possible, if only to hide from him. I saw Suzaku chuckle, and Yu merely shook his head.

"C'mon guys, lets get going."

* * *

I made sure to stay clear from Kanji. If he saw me like this with Naoto... Luckily, Yu had sent him home when we had returned to the entrance to heal up. I'm sure he would want to know if she was okay, though. Best leave that to Yu.

So it was just me and her... For some reason, I felt uneasy. More than once I had to shift her in my arms because they were getting tired, but for the most part, the walk to her place was quiet. Cool air lightly wisped through my hair.

Right, it was September... I wonder if she's cold...

"Naoto-kun?"

"Hmm?" Her cheeks were still slightly flushed, but she seemed to be pretty content from my end.

I unconsciously tighten my grip on her, and chew on my lip, something I did when I was nervous, "I-I wanted to say I'm sorry..." She's about to interrupt, but I shake my head, "Let me finish..." She relaxes, "Everything back there, I wish... There was something I could do..."

She looks away from me, "The past is in the past—"

"I'm not trying to give you sympathy!" I yell, a little louder than I meant to, and her head whips back around to face me, "I-I mean..." I start again, at a much lower volume, "I... Never want you to feel like that again."

"Senpai..."

"You have me, a-and the rest of the team now, alright? So..." My throat tightens up. I forgot what else I was going to say. Luckily, we had reached her apartment, and I drop her back to the ground so she can unlock the door. In one fluid moment, she has the key in her hand, and swings the door open for me. I turn on my heel, about to walk away, but she stops me.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

I hated tea. A lot. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say no, "A-Alright~"

Her apartment was smaller than I expected. She explained that she had moved into this apartment so she'd be closer to the case. Boxes took up the majority of the space, and I perched myself on the couch against the wall, seeing no where else to sit. I thought it was a little weird that there were no personal items up, no pictures in frames, or anything dealing with her personal taste... But then again, maybe it wasn't.

"Sugar?"

I jump in surprise. Sugar? Naoto stood in the kitchen, two cups in her hand. Right... The tea. I give my answer quickly so she doesn't notice my discomfort, and she drops one cube of sugar into each, handing me one. I smile in thanks, and bring it to my lips. Warm... Naoto takes a seat beside me—her hip bumps mine in the process—and I can hear the couch creak loudly in protest to the added weight.

There's a silence. I tug at my skirt, and she's looking out the window. I clear my throat.

"Not used to company?"

She blushed. I liked it when she did. It was pretty, "More or less..." Naoto admits, staring down at her lap, "To be quite honest, I've never been this close to anyone before..."

My heart skips, and before I know it, I find myself scooting closer to her. There's something I want to do... Or maybe say, but I'm not brave enough to... Not yet. I ask her if she minds be being this close, and she replies with, "N-Not at all..."

I spent a long time with her before deciding to head home. We didn't do much talking, but it was nice, nonetheless.

Of course I visited her frequently during her recovery week. I'd bring her my more decent bento boxes, and we'd talk over dinner. I wasn't alone, of course. Kanji and Yu would come by too, but I'd try to see her at least once everyday. Try to see her more than them.

Was I jealous? Maybe a little... Looking back. When the day came when she told me she felt well enough to return to school, I was overjoyed.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now?" Chie asks when Naoto approaches our group at the school gates, and she nods.

"Yes, thanks to all of you." Part of me wanted to think she was directing it towards me, but I wasn't _that_ naive. Everyone had helped her, in some way. "I'd like to thank you once again for what happened."

"Hey, don't mention it!" Yosuke grins, then stops; his eyes travel her body for a moment, and I can't help. but feel a bit possessive, "But hey, your uniform..."

She looks a bit taken back, but quickly regains her composure, "Huh? Ah… yes. After contemplating the matter, I went with what I've been wearing thus far."

Suzaku arches his eyebrow, "Won't you get in some sort of trouble for it?"

"It _was_ something that had dawned on me, but I believe I'll be fine. Most of the school still believes I'm a boy, so there shouldn't be any issue." She re-adjusts her hat, "In any event, I'd like to discuss the case with you all. We're dealing with a kidnap-and-murder case perpetrated by someone lurking in this very town. I suggest we go over the finer points after school."

* * *

"Oh! Suzaku-kun!" The address turns around, and is only slightly surprised to see Yukiko standing in front of him. Being this close, he could see a light blush stain her cheeks as she wringed her hands together shyly. "I-I was wondering if you were free tomorrow... I wanted to do a little shopping at Junes, a-and..."

He smiles, seemingly, luckily catching the hint, "Sure, Yukiko-san, I'd love to~" He would be lying if he said he _wasn't_ attracted to the heiress. Her eyes are usually downcast, her tone is usually unsure, but he saw something in her... Maybe she was a shot in the dark.

And it didn't look like Erin was interested in him... At first, yes, but then _**she**_ came into the picture and...

He shakes his head. No, he wasn't threatened by Naoto. It wasn't her fault. But sometimes he sits down, and thinks too hard over nothing. Thinks to hard over this, over love, and sometimes it's hard for him to stop.

Yukiko's head immediately shoots up, and she flashes him a beautiful smile, "G-Great! I'll see you then!"

Tomorrow wouldn't come soon enough, and somewhere else, a certain pig-tailed girl was plotting.


	9. Space Between Us

**10/6/2011**

Everyone was gathered at the Junes Food court to discuss the murder case with Naoto. It started with her recounting the events of her kidnapping. "First, I heard the doorbell ring. When I answered the door, there was no one there. Just as alarm bells sounded in my mind, someone grabbed me roughly from behind and covered my mouth with something. Immediately afterward, I was put into like something like a sack and most likely carried on the culprit's shoulder."

Rise looked very impressed. "Wow, how could you remember all that?"

"The culprit seems to have used a chemical to incapacitate me, but luckily I wasn't completely unconscious. I had been expecting a trick along those lines, so I was somewhat prepared." She paused before adding, "And of course, I was desperate to gather as much information as I could."

Teddie said, "No wonder you're an ace detective!" He was in his bear costume, but his voice carried a sense of awe.

Kanji crossed his arms, and both he and Erin gave Naoto a disapproving look. The younger one said, "That ain't something to be proud of."

Erin nodded. "You're too calm about this whole thing. You could've died!"

Naoto shrugged it off and continued. "Judging by his actions and body type, I believe the culprit is a man. I heard no conversations or voices, so I believe he is acting alone. It's after that that things get murky… I felt a single impact, which I assume is when I was thrown inside the TV…But the time from the kidnapping to that time was too short. It was a matter of minutes!"

Suzaku sat back, impressed. How she was able to deduce all this inside a burlap sack after inhaling a knock-out chemical, was rather amazing. She then began to make all the connections it had taken everyone else months to figure out. All the kidnappings were by the same culprit, and it wasn't Mitsuo because he lacked understanding of the other world. "Our investigation would be much easier if we could question Kubo in person, however, I've been taken off the investigation."

Rise understood fully. "Once you say something in TV, it's hard to admit you were wrong."

"Indeed. I believe the main reason for my dismissal was because I raised that possibility to them." The discussion went on, until Yosuke asked what some of them were wondering.

"But uh, Naoto… If you were that calm when it happened to you, couldn't you have, you know…I'm not saying you should've caught him, but isn't it kinda sad for an ace detective to go down so easily…?"

The bluenette looked at her feet. "Um… To tell you the truth, I was really scared…I-I'm sorry."

Yukiko jumped to her defense. "None of us could resist the culprit either. Don't forget, Naoto-kun is younger than us and she's a girl." This earned a withering glare from Suzaku. She wasn't any younger than Kanji or Rise, and they had just finished that her gender didn't matter to them.

Yosuke smiled to her though. "Right… I kind of forget that when I see her talking like this… Y'know Naoto?"

"W-What is it?"

"You got balls for a girl."

After that, he tuned out the rest of the meeting, until Naoto decided to join the team. And Teddie cried, "Since I'm the King of the Geniuses, I knew it would work out this way! Ta-dah, Nao-chan's glasses!" He pulled a pair of Teddie-Glasses out of his costume for her. After a little bit more talking, everyone left and went home for the day.

* * *

**10/7/2011**

Rise poked her new classmate, having scribbled a note. "Psst! Naoto-kun!"

Naoto sighed, before glancing back. "What is it, Rise-chan?" Rise handed her the note to Naoto, who opened the folded paper. She quickly scanned the paper, a pink tinge rising to her cheeks.

_Naoto, _

_Can you please meet me on the roof after school? I'd love to spend some time with you. Alone._

_Erin._

Naoto folded it up and slipped it into her pocket, still blushing. "Rise-chan, where did you get this?"

Rise gave an innocent smile. "Oh, Rin-senpai gave it to me~" She leaned forward. "What does it say?"

"N-nothing!" Naoto said, facing forward to focus on the lesson. Rise smirked as she got ready to take the next step in her plan.

As the last bell rang, Naoto ran outside as Rise happily skipped to Suzaku's locker. As he walked over to it, She beamed. "Oh Senpai~! Funny running into you here!"

He gave her a confused look. "Rise-chan? This is my locker. Furthermore, what are you doing here?"

Her smile faltered. "Sheesh, you're awfully touchy! I just wanted to give you this!" She handed him a letter. "Yukiko-senpai gave it to me."

Suzaku took the letter, intent on reading it later. "Huh, I'm actually supposed to go shopping with her today. Thank you Rise-chan." He said, heading off.

"Sure! Tell me how it goes!" She called to him as he left to meet her. As soon as Suzaku was gone, she skipped off to the roof. She left the door closed mostly but cracked it open so she could see and hear Naoto and Erin.


	10. Close To You

**A/N: I mostly wanted to rewrite this because I felt the relationship between Naoto, and Erin was too fast, and unlikely—at the time, I was still trying to figure things out, but I think they're better this time around.**

* * *

A soft wind rustled through Erin's red locks, as she leaned against the fence, rubbing her arms to keep warm. It was early October (meaning she was still in her summer uniform), but the weather outside was cool—the sky above her was painted in dreary hues, dark ink splotches reminded her more of smoke than clouds. Part of her wanted to get her cardigan from inside, but another didn't want to risk the chance of missing Naoto by leaving. She looked up, the hand over her forehead shielding her eyes; the corners of her mouth twitched downward; it looked like it was going to rain, maybe even later tonight. Ever since coming to Inaba, she was afraid of trivial things like the rain—because she knew what happened after it rained at night; knew something that others didn't, and that scared her, kept her up at night. She was afraid of losing her friends, of messing up, and letting them down. Freezing in the middle of battle; healing them seconds too late.

But mostly, she was afraid of losing _her_. And it was so scary to depend on someone so much, especially when she had only known them for a few weeks. Naoto was special; Naoto was different. Not only in the way she spoke and acted and carried herself, but the way she made her feel. Erin felt a strange connection when she looked at her—call it destiny, fate, _soulmates_. She saw herself in her. So much of her. A reflection of what she really was—imperfect, not needed, but she was still trying. People started to notice that she was more cheerful when Naoto was around—noticed the way she doted, and fussed over the underclassmen like she was a new, shiny doll, noticed the way she'd blush when their eyes met, and sometimes when they didn't. Erin knew nothing of love, but only because she hasn't had much of it in her life. She only hopes that everything will be alright; maybe she won't have the fairy tale ending with Naoto, but she figured it was worth a shot. As the saying goes, "it's better to have loved, and lost, than to never have loved at all."

Their conversations in the beginning were brief, if not a tad awkward, consisting of simple greetings, and fumbled words (all on Erin's part). She had always been (still was) stupidly nervous around the younger girl, and found it hard to piece her thoughts together into coherent sentences. Afraid of rejection, afraid of saying the wrong thing, and disgusting her. Even after everything they've been through—Naoto's Shadow, and the moments after—she still couldn't help, but feel a deep admiration for the girl. A quiet awe. Even after finding out what she really was, it didn't really change things. In her eyes, she was still the beautiful, strong person she saw on TV, and maybe even more, now that she's seen her flaws. Seen the real Detective Prince. And the girls who hung on her every word at school could never say the same.

Over the past few days, Naoto slowly opened up to her (not full blown confessions, or deep dark secrets, but little things about her past, what she was like as a child, and what she did in her spare time). She was still the quiet type—she knew that as well as anyone, but Erin was optimistic; she was determined to become her friend, and maybe even...—

"Umm... Senpai?" Just like that, Erin was brought out of her reverie, the very girl she was thinking about coming into focus. Her grey eyes were dark; an odd expression touched her features, as if she was making some complex calculation that involved the older girl. But there was something else there, too, just beneath the surface. A hint of something far away, and new. Concern? Had she been spacing out this entire time?

Erin puts on her best smile, and laughs, but the sound comes out wrong to both of them. Naoto's face is still contemplative, as she studies her features—head cocked slightly to the side, a muffled hum in her throat; she wasn't staring disapprovingly; no, she was staring at her like she was trying to figure her out, figure out her motive behind sending Rise off to deliver her that letter. It only serves to respark the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "S-Sorry... Distracted, I guess..." She feels her cheeks grow a little warmer just by occupying the same space as the detective. She prays Naoto doesn't notice, and if she does, doesn't make a comment on it

Naoto acquiesces with a short nod, though she hardly seemed convinced. Erin swallowed the growing lump in her throat. The intensity of her eyes could kill. "It's quite alright. I trust you weren't waiting long." Right, the letter... Why else would she come here? She mostly hung around in the hall outside her class afterschool (Erin only knew this because she'd passed by her a few times on her way out). The redhead shakes her head, gestures towards the roof ledge, and the two of them sit down beside each other, the latter making sure to leave a good distance between them. Erin twiddles her fingers shyly, eyes downcast so Naoto can't read her face. She frowns; there's a pause.

"Umm..."

It becomes apparent to her that her Senpai doesn't plan on breaking the silence between them anytime soon (but then again, she should be used to this). She coughs into her hand, clearing her throat, before starting up again, "I-um received your note from Rise-chan..." Naoto's cheeks positively glow; her fingertips lightly brush against the folded up piece of paper tucked away in her back pocket, as if to reassure her that it was still there, and hadn't magically flew out on her journey from her classroom, to the rooftop. When Erin lifts her head to reply, she quickly turns hers, hand reaching up almost automatically to the brim of her hat, tugging it down so she can't see her blush.

"Y-You did...?" Erin breathes, figures it sounds dumb, and backtracks, "W-Well, o-of course you did! I mean... You're here, aren't you?" She wants to slap herself for sounding so... Well, all over the place (why was it so hard to find her voice around her?), but Naoto doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she smiles, and not the little curled up, wary smile she's used to—this one is shy and secret and beautiful; so much so, it takes all of Erin's willpower not to throw her arms around her right then, and kiss her.

"Yes, I _am_ here, aren't I~?" She repeats, closing her eyes, gracing her with a small chuckle—it's melodic like a bell, and like everything else Naoto did, it completely amazes Erin. What was she in front of this beauty? "...So, you wanted to speak with me?" She reminds her, albeit breathlessly; beside her, Erin ties her lips, embarrassed for whatever reason.

"Ah... W-Well-um..." She swallows thickly—finds that her voice is too shrill, too unlike her—eyes darting everywhere, but at Naoto. Expressing herself was so easy on stage, but here, in the real world, she chokes, "That's _half_ true? I mean, I-I do what to talk, but...!" Erin exhales, wrings her hands together. This was it... The faster she got this done, the easier it'd be right? "Iwaswonderingifyouwerefreethisweekend?"

Or so she tells herself; she's panting once she's done, and Naoto is blinking at her unsurely, her head tilted. It takes her a long while to process what she just heard, but when she does, her blush returns full force, "I... Don't have any plans, no." She speaks slowly, carefully, as if she's making up everything on the spot; she reaches up to re-adjust her hat again, "Do you, Rin-senpai?"

"No!" Erin says quickly, grabbing her arm (and causing the younger girl's blush to redden). She immediately regrets it (where had that even come from?), and retracts her hand, like she's just been burned, "N-No, I don't... S-So, would you like to go to Okina with me? O-Or wherever you want!" She tugs at the ends of her curly hair; the expression on her face has fallen before Naoto has even had the chance to reply, "It's okay if you say no..."

Her heart wrenches painfully when Erin pulls away (but she does her best to quell her disappointment). She isn't entirely sure why—why there were goosebumps where she touched her; what this heat was that was coursing through her; all her feelings were starting to blend together, a jumbled mess inside her head—and she concludes that further investigation was needed. This was all so new for her—she was used to this attention, people touching her (maybe not, since she never _wanted_ it before), used to people fawning over her, but with Erin everything got complicated; she seemed to actually want to be with _her_, not who she wasn't or wanted to be.

To say Naoto Shirogane was confused would be an understatement. "O-Oh sure!" She answers finally—because Erin is waiting patientally, staring at her with such concern, and she isn't sure she can handle it right now—realizes too late that her voice has grown in pitch, and she blushes more, lowers her head. The floor seemed interesting all of a sudden, "O-Of course we could go to Okina..." She had only been there a few times herself, none of which were personal trips. It would be nice to take a break for once; she's been so wrapped up in the case recently that she's forgotten how to simply _breathe_, "I-um, heard there's a new coffee shop that opened, if you'd like to go with me?" She inquires, a touch of desperation in her voice. She wasn't sure how she'd react if she turned her down. After all, she was the one who suggested the outing.

Erin wrinkles her nose disdainfully, obviously not a fan of the drink, "Coffee?" She retiterates, clearly taken back, but she quickly covers it up with one of her usual smiles. Naoto is briefly reminded of the sun when she smiles—they were always so warm, and sincere. She was so full of life, full of happiness. Innocent_._ Feminine. Everything she wishes she could be; it was no mere coincidence that she had red hair, "I-I mean, y-yeah! Coffee! Um... Should I pick you up...?"

"Do you not like coffee?" Naoto frowns, observing her face far too closely (she notices thing she's missed before—the lines on her face, the color in her lips, her eyes, the same shade as hers, but somehow so much brighter) for Erin to feel comfortable. She wiggles underneath her scrutinizing gaze; the butterflies from before flutter around, "We could see a movie if you prefer..."

"Not really..." The upperclassmen admits, easing into a more sheepish smile; she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Not unless there's a lot of sugar, and cream. But you probably drink it black, huh?"

"Well, _usually_... But it's alright if you like it differently." She gradually returns the smile, and Erin thinks to herself that she was the prettiest when she smiled. She should always smile, "And I wouldn't mind if you picked me up, Senpai~"

"Okay!" She stands up excitedly, holding one of Naoto's hands in her own, face absolutely beaming, "So... Sunday?"

Naoto looks down at their intertwined hands—her cheeks are flushed a pretty pink—then lets out another one of her rare chuckles, "It's a date~" Erin watches her retreating form for awhile, before following her back inside.

_'A date with Naoto-kun...'_

Maybe there was hope for her fairy tale after all.

* * *

**I hope you see a difference in my writing from back when Adam, and I started in September (and last updated in October), to now~ **


	11. Out Shopping

**Nova's A/N: I'm doing my best. I'm just not the best at this fluffy stuff. But I am trying, so if it's not quite as good as my partner, cut me a little slack.**

* * *

As Suzaku went to his shoe locker, he saw a familiar pig-tailed brunette waiting for him. "Suzaku-senpai! She waved cheerily. He knew she was an actress, but to him she always seemed genuinely happy.

"Hello, Rise-chan. Is there something you want?" He asked while changing his shoes.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Senpai, you're mean! What makes you think I want something?" He just gave her a look that spoke volumes. "Alright! I was wondering if you had plans today! So do you?"

She was giving him a pleading look, and Suzaku didn't have the heart to turn her down. Luckily, he didn't have to. Yukiko came down the stairs. "Suzaku-kun, are you ready to go? Oh, Rise-chan, I didn't see you there!"

Rise looked between her two senpai. "I get it. I'll leave you two to your date." This comment made them both blush bright red.

"I-It's not exactly a date…" Yukiko said, "We're just going shopping."

"Really? Then can I come with?"

"Well…"

"Great! Where did you have in mind, Senpai?" Rise quickly perked up and after inviting herself, quickly hooked her arm through Suzaku's. Yukiko looked irritated, but took a deep breath and took his other arm, dragging him.

Suzaku kept his mouth shut and let Yukiko pull him along as he ended up dragging Rise, knowing this could not end well.

* * *

Together they went to Okina City, with Suzaku now having twice as many bags to carry. As they went around, Rise decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Suzaku-senpai, I heard you joined the school band."

He nodded and smiled. "I'm glad they were still accepting new members this late into the year." Joining up was a good use of his spare time, since most of the team was either working or part of some other club. "I still need to learn all of the music though. It's not easy."

Rise moved a little closer, a big smile on her face. "I know what you mean. I mean, I don't play an instrument, but singing and dancing together isn't easy. Remembering all my cues was hard alright." A pensive look appeared on her face as she remembered her time as Risette. She needed to know how to perform live, so they had endless dress rehearsal, just to make sure she made every mark correctly.

Suzaku gave Rise a sympathetic glance, which she caught and gave a dismissive wave to. "But that's all behind me now. I'm done with all the acting, at least until the case is done, then I'll have to see."

Suzaku seemed to be sizing up Rise, "Ah, I see. So that's why you haven't looked into the Drama Club."

Rise laughed. "Well, that's part of it, but I'm so used to being the star that I don't think I'd fit in very well. Besides, they don't need me. They've got enough talent. If they do a musical though, you can count on me signing up!"

Rise began running with the conversation, happily chatting up her Senpai, and Yukiko began to feel out of place. She wasn't musically inclined at all, and as soon as Rise took the conversation into the direction of the performing arts, she had nothing to contribute, and that made her so mad. Rise had invited herself on this trip as a third wheel, and now it was Rise who was occupying all of Suzaku's time. It wasn't fair!

Yukiko knew that she could only blame herself in the end, despite what she wanted to believe. She was too nice to try and win against Rise. If she was more straight-forward, then she could have stood a chance, but it was too late now. The best she could do was leave, but she didn't want to seem rude. Her salvation from her position as a third came with her phone ringing.

Rise and Suzaku stopped and looked at Yukiko as she answered her phone. "Hello? Yes… uh-huh… uh-huh… Yeah, I'll be right over… Alright. Bye."

"Who was it?" Rise asked, looking concerned. From what she heard though, it sounded like she'd be leaving, and so she was grinning inside.

"That was my mother. The Inn needs my help. Sorry." She gave them an apologetic look, her eyes lingering over Suzaku's face for a few seconds, before she hopped on her scooter.

Before she drove off, Suzaku put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we could do this some other time?"

Yukiko heard the sincerity in his voice and she knew he didn't mean to make her feel left out, but at the same time, he did regardless. She shrugged her shoulders, removing his hand. "Maybe we can. We'll see." She said, refusing to look him in the eye as she drove off back to Inaba.

Rise stood quietly for a few seconds, but only for a few before tugging on Suzaku''s arm. "C'mon. Senpai! I hear there's a new music store. Don't you need supplies for your violin upkeep?" Rise released his arm, only to grab his hand, making him blush as he was dragged around by the eccentric starlet.

* * *

Once they finished their shopping, the sun was starting to set. Thankfully for Suzaku, Rise had spent most of her time window shopping and they didn't buy all that much. Before they set back off for Inaba, she stopped him.

"Um, Senpai…" She started, blushing, "I was wondering if you'd like to come back here another time with me…" She smiled shyly up at him. "You know, just the two of us…?"

Suzaku paused, listening to what she said. Then the meaning between the lines was processed, and he almost lost his composure. He felt his face burning up as he tried to put together a response, finally forcing out, "I'd love to!" He cut himself off and then took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Just call me when you're free, and we'll work something out."

She jumped him, giving him a hug. "Thank you!" This caught him off-guard and he staggered back tripping and falling, Rise on top. Once they hit the ground, Rise smiled and blushed.

"Sorry… I just got a little excited…" She gave a nervous chuckle as she stood up and gave Suzaku a hand. Both of their faces were stuck bright red, and so Suzaku picked up the bags again. "Let's just get you home. It's getting late."

Rise watched him leave from the store window. Once he was out of sight, she immediately ran to her calendar with a pen, starting to plan her next meetings with him.


	12. Feelings You Can't Explain

**A/N: I like dashes... Maybe too much. I should stop using them.**

**I'm sorry this is so long, aha. I guess I got too into it... I'd cut it, but there was no good place I could.**

**And their relationship is totes not going fast (I mean, Souji/Yu made Naoto fall in love with him in 2 weeks, so why can't Erin? Yup, that's my excuse...)**

* * *

_And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label_  
_She says she's ashamed_  
_And she can take me for a while_  
_And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past_  
_But maybe I'm not able_

**10/9/2011**

Naoto never had stability in her life, having lost both her parents at a young age—she couldn't remember their faces, couldn't remember what they sounded like, or the years that preceeded the accident. A case of amensia? Of course, she loved her grandfather; after all, he was the reason she became a detective, the person who sparked her fascination for finding the truth, but he couldn't give her that security she needed, not when he was off on cases, and she spent her days alone at the estate, waiting for his return like a good girl should. She never had a mother figure to look up to, take her under her wing (there are days—rare days where she's left with nothing to do, but stare into space, having had all her work done—when she wonders if things would of been different if she had). But she found things to fill the void. She overworked herself, and hid from the world, put so many walls up to protect herself from feeling that vulnerable again—stood on her toes, acted a bit braver, a bit more mature—but after meeting, and getting to know the Investigation Team (and maybe more importantly, Erin Suzuki) everything... _Shifted_. She was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing, or not.

She found what she was looking for (and some of what she wasn't—a friend, a mother, someone to rely on) in Erin. What made her so different was her sincere want to get closer to her (_her_—not who she wanted, or tried to be, but the real, flawed Naoto Shirogane; at first, it scares her). When she's with her, she feels weaker. Not physically, but emotionally—like she's been opened up, and spread apart, exposed, and transparent on an operating table. She lets her see the parts of her that she's kept so hidden under lock, and key (whether she wants to or not). The ones that weren't so pretty. Ugly, and raw (but Erin doesn't seem to care eitherway). She looks at her with such adoration in her eyes, such worship from the start, and Naoto isn't really sure what to make of that (she stares back at her, eyes narrowed, dissects her until her head begins to hurt, but she still can't comprehend why she's wasting her time on her when she has many other friends. Yosuke-senpai, for example). She hated the idea of someone knowing everything about her; some things were best left secret. But Erin was persistent, probed, and prodded her, pulled her until she gave up, and she just let go. Of her emotions, of her composure.

She's been alone for so long that she's forgotten what it's like to have someone by her side. Have someone look out for her, and hold her hand, save her when she's fallen down.

Smile at her like she's worth something.

And maybe that's why she seeks out her company just as much (wants to get to know her too; know the things that make her click, make her stop. See the gears inside her head).

Naoto certainly would've never come out to Okina city—a close match to the industries, and pollution fumes of bigger cities some miles away, the very thing she's grown to detest since moving to her small apartment in Inaba—on her own for a day out, not when there was a murder culprit running around, but here she was, fixing her yellow tie once, twice, looking for a head of curly red hair in the crowds that sped by her without a second glance. It was the weekend, so people were out doing their clothes shopping, watching a movie, or chatting nearby at the rounded tables outside _Chagall Cafe_, about the latest gossip, or what they had seen on TV (Naoto Shirogane wasn't an eavesdropper, not even a _smidge_, but she had caught snippits of conversations—none of which pertained to the current murder investigation, so she eventually tuned out altogether).

The handful of girls that passed her wore ruffled skirts, and blouses made of lace, and ribbons (not always, she discovered, but some sort of variation); a strange thought crossed her mind. She had never worried about her wardrobe before, but now found herself wondering if she was underdressed—she should've opted for something more dressy, more casual? Good enough would never be enough for her. This_ was _supposed to be a date wasn't it?

_'Date...'_

For some reason, the word makes her tongue click, and her throat tighten. Was this a date? Or merely two friends hanging out?

"Naoto-kun!" The voice is gentle, but polished, a soft hand brushing through her hair, a whisper on the wind; she recognizes it immediately, and turns around, not even bothering to hide the relief that flashes on her face.

Maybe she didn't need the answer now (or better yet, she didn't _have_ the answer now).

Change was something that had always frightened her—that was what her Shadow had said wasn't it? That she was still a child, stuck in the past—even if she herself hadn't admitted to it outloud.

"Senpai!"

But she thinks she can deal with it in time. Fortune was on her side.

"Sorry, I... Got lost on my way here..." Is the excuse she supplies her, a crooked smile on her face, a sheepish laugh bubbling up her throat. She's lived in Inaba for almost three months now (it feels much longer than that), but she still manages to forget where she's supposed to go, which road leads her to where she's supposed to be.

"Don't worry about it," The bluenette smiles back like she means it, and holds her hand out to her; the brim of her hat is just low enough to hide her red cheeks, "Well then, shall we?

Erin's face reddens (Naoto refuses to believe she's blushing just as bad), and she reaches down, hand slipping quietly into hers. "Y-Yes..."

A perfect fit.

* * *

As expected, the cafe is packed once they walk inside—the blast of airconditioning is a welcome relief from the warmth outside—but they manage to get a table close to the entrance, though it's a tight squeeze. Erin wastes no time bombarding her with questions; for once, Naoto doesn't seem to mind.

"So-um... I... Wasn't keeping you from anything, was I? I-I mean, I know how busy you are..." Erin Suzuki was many things, one of them being panicked. She couldn't stand the thought of bothering someone for anything (honestly, she had asked the question at least 10 times already, through their text message conversation before this). But there was something strangely charming about it, and it didn't fail to bring a small smile to Naoto's face.

"Not at all. I was the one who suggested this outing, wasn't I?"

"W-Well... Yeah... Yeah, I guess you're right," She looks up at her through her eyelashes (Naoto swears she's close enough to count each individual one), and mirrors her smile, albeit with less confidence."I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous. Since, you know... I've never been on a_ date_ before." She adds emphasis on the word "date," and Naoto's stomach clenches painfully. There's that word again... Hadn't she been the one who used it yesterday? Now, she couldn't even wrap her lips around it or say it outloud, without feeling something she didn't want. What was this? Why now? Why all of a sudden? Weakly, she licks her lips, realizes her throat's too dry, and she's thirsty (but the waiter seems to be busy with another table not far from their own). She briefly considers banging her head on the table for some semblance of clarity, but figures that wasn't the right way to go about this (and Erin's already staring at her like she's grown a second head).

She loosens her tie a little, but that doesn't seem to help either. All the heat rises to her face, and she is unpleasantly aware. "Ah... Forgive me, Rin-senpai, I...—actually, will you excuse me for a moment?" Before she has time to reply, the detective is already up, and moving towards the door in the back. Meanwhile, Erin slouches in her seat, eyes to the table, wondering what she could have possibly done wrong to leave the other so uncomfortable, so fast...

Was it something she said?

This was hardly the first time they've been out together (in fact, it wouldn't be inaccurate to say that they had spent most of their days together during, and after Naoto's recovery), so why was everything so different now? Was it because they weren't in Inaba? Because they were out in public, or...?

...

Erin frowns. That had to of been it. She was embarrassed by her. And why wouldn't she be? She was awkward, and clumsy, and said the wrong thing at exactly the wrong time. No wonder she had left in such a hurry.

The waiter comes by the table some time later, wearing a tight smile, and a dark colored vest over a plain white dress shirt. She orders herself a muffin, and figures Naoto would want a cup of coffee (black of course).

"Coming right up!"

* * *

The word had been used harmlessly before (she never meant anything by it; it felt right to say at the time), but now... Her hold on the countertop tightens, to the point that her knuckles have turned white. The implications behind it have come up, and simmered over the surface, and she isn't so sure of the rush of emotions that are coursing through her as of right now. She's never felt this way before (to be fair, this would also be the first time she's been this close to someone her own age).

This was nothing like those love letters she recieved in her locker (those girls didn't know her, would never know her). This was different.

So, very different... She feels terrified, and nervous, but happy all at once (she liked being with her, sure; she was pleasant, and easy to talk to, maybe more than the other members). The question was, what to do about it? She thought she had cast away such feelings when she became a detective, but this girl (whom she's only known for a few weeks) has been able to shred through that, and bring out another side to her so easily.

Beside her on the sink, her phone rings, letting her know that she recieved a new message. With some reluctance, she flips it open. The screen flickers to life.

‣ _naoto-kunnnn~! guess whut? (~￣▽￣)~ i had a blast w/suzaku-senpai! hehe, he's so cute ≧◡≦ u were w/rin-senpai right? tell me how it goes after skool tom xoxo_

Rise certainly had an _interesting_ way of texting (truthfully, she found the faces, and shortened phrases as a bit of an eyesore)... Though, she didn't fair any better. She wasn't used to it. Her phone was meant for business calls, new cases (because she didn't have any friends she could talk to), and her clients typically called if they needed anything, as it seemed more professional that way. But she didn't want to leave her classmate hanging, so she quickly types her reply.

‣ _I WILL LET U KNOW ASAP_

Then closes her phone.

She was happy for her, of course. She had noticed the side-long glances she gave him at meetings, and she talked about him frequently in class. As she thought more about it, she realized mostly everyone on the team had someone—Yu and Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko, even Teddie and Kanji seemed to get along well enough.

And then there was her, and Erin.

At first, she had figured there was something strictly platonic between them, but the way she was talking back at the table... She swallows painfully.

"Perhaps, I'm overthinking things... Yosuke-senpai did mention I should go with the flow more..." With a nod, and the slightest of smiles (the most she can manage with her emotions still in a confusing whir), Naoto walks back out, and towards her senpai. "I apologize... I should've left you like that... It was rude of me, to say the least." Her eyes lower to the table.

"What? Oh, no, no, it's fine!"

"It's just... I'm having some trouble sorting out my feelings..." Under the table, she wrings her hands together, looks away before she catches her expression.

Erin blinks, and gives her a puzzled look, head cocked to the side. "Feelings...?" Was she talking about _them_?

Naoto reddens. Of all the conversations she's had thus far, this had to of been one of the most awkward, "Y-Yes... I must admit that, over these past few weeks, I've grown somewhat of an attachment to you," She blushes more, and dares a glance in Erin's direction, who looks equally flustered, "I'm still trying to figure out what this is, myself..." She trails off, realizes she might've said too much, then quickly says, "I'm sorry... I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"N-Never!" She reassured her, "Actually, uh... Do you wanna get out of here? Oh! Um... T-That is, if you don't mind..."

Her smile (that had creeped back on her face) broadens, "Certainly, I'm sure there's plenty we can do in Okina."

* * *

They ended up walking around for the next hour, idly chatting, but they didn't end up buying anything (Naoto was just glad that the atmosphere felt less strained, and her cheeks had returned to their normal color). By the time they were finished, the sun was setting behind a powdery blue sky.

"I had a really great time, Naoto-kun."

"As did I, we should do this again sometime."

"Oh! O-Of course!"

Erin's eyes suddenly disconnect from hers, and gaze off in the distance, specifically towards a patch of grass by the benches. Naoto didn't understand, it didn't appear to be anything special to her. "Ah, I'll be right back..." Curious, Naoto looks after her, and watches as she plucks an orange flower from the ground (a chrysanthemum, she believes), then comes back to the spot beside her. A shy smile adorns her pale face, "I-uh used to pick these all the time as a kid... There were so pretty." _Just like you_, she wants to add, but decides against it. Before she can react, Erin expertly threads the flower through her hair; her eyes seem to shine in this light, "There. Perfect." Naoto's face positively burns, and once again, she finds herself at a loss of words.

She runs her hand across the rim of her trademark hat, before tugging it down, and over her eyes, "W-We should... Get going, shouldn't we...?

Realization washes over the other's face as she bobs her head quickly, "R-Right! I-I'll walk you home, Naoto-kun!"

When Naoto is home (it's well past six o'clock, she realizes; stars litter the sky out her window), she removes the flower from her hair, and presses it into a book, holds it close to her chest. A warmth spreads from her fingertips, up to her face, and for a moment, she feels invincible.

_'Until we meet again...'_

* * *

**I failed.**


	13. Note

GUESS WHO'S GIVING THIS STORY UP?

Yup, we've decided to discontinue Slow Dancing again, because wow, it is very boring to re-write the events of Persona 4 (even if it is from someone else's perspective). We're sorry... It's just not as fun as it had been when we started. And after November, things just get depressing. Not much room for creative freedom. There are so many fanfics out there that follow a similar concept, so it's nothing special either.

What we're going to do is start a drabble collection with the same OC pairs (Suzaku/Rise and Naoto/Erin); it won't be exactly the same as this, but something similar. We hope you can forgive us, and support our new idea.

Thank you to those who stuck around. Again, we're sorry if we let you down.


End file.
